STORYBROOKE TV
by Assary
Summary: Regina Mills es directora y escritora en el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke. Recientemente, ha abierto una TV junto a su marido. Los problemas comienzan cuando la cadena se convierte en el medio más sensacionalista e indiscreto de Maine...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1. BUENOS DÍAS, STORYBROOKE.**

**Wisdom: **¡Prevenido plató, set 1! ¡Prevenida Cámara 1! ¡Tres, dos, uno…! ¡Dentro, Whale!

**Dr. Whale: **¡Buenos días, Storybrooke! Espero que hayáis pasado un gran fin de semana. Recordaros que esta semana empiezan todos los preparativos de las Fiestas de Storybrooke, que se celebrarán en menos de un mes.

**Wisdom: **¡Prevenido cámara directo!

**Dr. Whale: **¿Tenemos a Emma Swan preparada para que nos informe de cómo va todo por el pueblo?

**Emma Swan: **¡Buenos días, Dr. Whale! ¿Qué tal? Aquí, la actividad es frenética. A pesar de que falten más de tres semanas para las Fiestas, todos nuestros vecinos están como locos corriendo de un lado para otro preparando todos los detalles que harán de estas Fiestas algo inolvidable…

**Dr. Whale: **¿Podrías entrar en el Granny's y preguntar cómo lo llevan por allí, querida Emma Swan?

**Emma Swan: **(_Entrando en el restaurante_)

**Granny: **¡Ay, Emma, hija! ¿Qué tal? ¡Uy, la tele! ¡Haberme avisado, hombre! (_Pegándole un codazo) _Que estoy sin peinar… ¡Ruby! ¡La tele! (_Ruby corre hacia donde se encuentran)_

**Ruby: **(_Sugerente) _Hola, Dr. Whale…

**Emma Swan: **Aquí tenemos a Ruby y Granny, que ya las conocéis por el programa de cocina… ¿Cómo lleváis los preparativos de las Fiestas?

**Granny: **La verdad que estamos ya bastante angustiadas. Los pedidos no paran de llegar y no sabemos si nos va a caber todo en el almacén y si habrá suficiente para todos…

**Ruby: **Siempre hay suficiente… _(Sonriendo picaronamente) _para todos…

**Granny: **¡Ruby! ¡Modérate un poco! Estamos en la tele. ¡Por Dios!

**Wisdom: **¡Cortamos conexión en directo! ¡Despediros! ¡Prevenida Cámara 2 de plató! ¡Rápido, no tenemos tiempo!

**Emma Swan: **Ya han visto como está el ambiente por Granny's… ¡Seguiremos informándoles!

**Wisdom: **¡Dentro de Cámara 2! ¡Habla, Whale!

**Whale: **Además de los menús especiales en Granny's… nos esperan muchas sorpresas en las Fiestas de Storybrooke.

**Wisdom: **¡Corta, corta, nos vamos de tiempo!

**Whale: **¡Les esperamos mañana a la misma hora! ¡Buenos días, Storybrooke!

**Wisdom: **¡Coooorten, chicos! ¡Estupendo!

**Whale: **_(Quitándose el pinganillo)_ ¿Qué tal he salido?

**Wisdom: **Estupendamente. Te ha sentado bien el bótox de Boston.

**Whale: **Qué gracioso, Wis. Simplemente he probado una nueva crema para el cutis… Ya sabes, la Ciencia arregla lo que la magia no puede.

**Wisdom: **Claro. _(Suena un móvil) _Disculpa.

**Regina: **Buenos días, Señor Wisdom.

**Wisdom: **Buenos días para usted también, Señora Mills. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

**Regina: **He convocado una reunión de urgencia para esta tarde a las seis en mi despacho como motivo de las audiencias registradas en los últimos días.

**Wisdom: **¿Hay algún problema, Señora Mills?

**Regina: **Le rogaría que se limitara a obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

**Wisdom: **Disculpe. Nos vemos esta tarde, entonces.

**Regina: **Pase buen día. Adiós. _(Colgando)_

**Happy: **¿Qué ha pasado, Wisdom?

**Wisdom: **Ni lo que sucedió en el último año la ha cambiado. Sigue siendo la misma mujer de siempre: egocéntrica, oscura y fría como el mármol.

**Dopey: **¡Se le pasará, estoy convencido!

**Grumpy: **No seas ingenuo, Dopey. _(Refunfuñando y entre dientes) _Alguien como Regina, con tanta oscuridad en su corazón, es bastante complejo que cambie.

**Dopey: **¡Complejo, pero no imposible!

**Grumpy: **Déjalo, sólo eres un crío. No lo entiendes.

**Wisdom: **Grumpy, relaja. Habrá que darle una oportunidad más.

Emma estaba cansada de trabajar como periodista para Storybrooke TV pero no tenía otra opción. Su marido, Killian Jones acumulaba un sinfín de deudas en su despacho por todos los vicios y caprichos que había tenido cuando era joven y… Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El trabajo estaba bien pagado para ambos y era lo único que tenían para poder pagar todos los créditos pendientes. Pero a la mínima que tuvieran una oportunidad para huir de Storybrooke, huirían. No se encontraba bien en ese pueblo, y menos después de los acontecimientos del último año, donde parte de sus sueños se romperían en mil pedazos.

Dejó la mochila con la cámara y el micrófono en el estudio y se dirigió cabizbaja a casa, con la mente en blanco. No quería pensar más. Un sonido le avisó de que le habían mandado un mensaje al móvil.

_"Reunión de urgencia a las 6 de la tarde en mi despacho."_

Esto era justamente lo que faltaba, una reunión con todo el equipo. No tenía ganas de verlos… Únicamente hablaban de audiencia, de datos de rating y sharing, de presupuestos… y ella no entendía nada de eso. _No quería_ entender nada de eso. A ella lo que le apasionaba era escribir. Pero música. Música que salía de su alma, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Eso era la única ilusión que le quedaba en Storybrooke… Perderse en el Puente de los Trolls y escribir… Escribir sobre las estrellas, sobre el cosmos, sobre el hedonismo… Sobre tantas cosas…

Y sin embargo, en su trabajo eso era inconcebible. A la audiencia no le interesaban los sentimientos de nadie, la audiencia lo que quería era circo. O al menos, eso era lo que la televisión había tratado de inculcar a las masas. Les habían acostumbrado a ver programas sensacionalistas, les habían enseñado un millón de tragedias a las que ya eran inmunes, un millón de desgracias que conducían a la apatía… Y se habían encargado de hacer que no se interesaran por historias de verdad, de esas que ya no existen.

Entró en casa, se quitó la cazadora y las deportivas y allí estaba Killian en el sofá, sonriendo mientras estaba con el ordenador.

**Emma: **Ya he llegado.

**Killian: **¿Qué tal?

**Emma: **Hablando de las Fiestas de Storybrooke en el Granny's. Y así vamos a estar durante dos semanas completas, aproximo.

**Killian: **Lo sé. Seguramente se saquen más programas con motivo de las Fiestas.

**Emma: **Estoy cansada, Killian. La gente seguramente terminará aburriéndose.

**Killian: **Regina es única para los cebos. Sabrá como hacer que la gente siga viendo sus programas todos los días.

**Emma: **Sí, pero nosotros sabemos de qué va todo esto.

**Killian: **Es el precio por la fama, cariño.

**Emma: **Yo no quiero fama… Parece mentira que me conozcas después de todo este tiempo.

**Killian: **Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

**Emma: **Por tus deudas, ¿te lo recuerdo?

**Killian: **Mis deudas pueden ser pagadas en otro sitio, mi amor… _(guiñándole el ojo)_

**Emma: **Sí. Te van a contratar en el New York Times sabiendo tus antecedentes.

**Killian: **¿Qué antecedentes?

**Emma: **Los sabes tan bien como yo. Odio cuando bromeas sobre este asunto.

**Killian: **Pues a mí me encanta que te pongas así, boba…

**Emma: **Déjalo, Killian… Me voy a hacer la comida.

**Killian: **Si no te importa, hazme un poco de ensalada. Estoy ocupado haciendo unos vídeos para el programa de esta noche.

Emma suspiró resignada. De verdad que lo amaba, pero parecía que el mundo entero giraba en torno a Killian Jones … Y de vez en cuando, deseaba que su marido dejara de ser la superestrella de la televisión, se acercara a ella por la espalda y la abrazara, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto volarían lejos de aquel pueblo… Lejos de aquel lugar.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando Killian y Emma salían del hogar para dirigirse al estudio de televisión. Era un día lluvioso y bastante frío. _"El día perfecto para quedarse en la cama viendo películas con tu esposo y comiendo palomitas"_ pensó una Emma bastante molesta.

Entraron en el edificio y se encontraron a Mr. Gold y Cora, quienes estaban tomando un café de máquina en el hall.

**Mr. Gold: **Buenos tardes, queridos.

**Killian: **Buenas tardes, Mr. Gold, Cora. ¿Qué tal?

**Cora: **Déjese de formalismos, Jones. Sé perfectamente que lo que está deseando preguntar es para qué nos ha reunido Regina.

**Killian: **Tan brillante como siempre en sus observaciones, Cora.

**Cora: **He de informarles de que la cadena va a precisar de un rumbo distinto al que actualmente tenemos.

Emma suspiro. _"Más tonterías en mi trabajo, no"_. Estaba harta de la cadena. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo sensacionalista, algo que odiaba. Alimentar el ego y el odio de unas almas completamente acostumbradas a tener sed de rumores, de calumnias, de mentiras… No quería que fuera más allá. No ahora. No estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías y las directrices de la cúpula…

**Emma: **¿A qué clase de cambios te refieres, Cora?

**Mr. Gold: **(Interrumpiendo) Vaya, ¿ya ha perdido su educación, señora Swan? Ese tuteo en usted no es habitual... (sarcástico)

**Emma: **Cuando se trata de mi trabajo, prefiero las cosas claras. Deberías saberlo, Mr. Gold.

**Cora: **Regina les pondrá al tanto de todo. No se preocupen.

**Killian: **(Mirando el reloj digital) Ya va siendo hora. Entremos.


	2. Nuevos rumbos

**CAPÍTULO 2. NUEVOS RUMBOS.**

Y entraron al despacho de Regina Mills, directora de Storybrooke TV. Diez sillones de cuero, una mesa de cristal enorme en la que se podrían sentar mil caballeros, paredes blancas con un montón de cuadros de diferentes pintores clásicos, suelo enmoquetado y un ligero aroma a ambientador de frescor oceánico.

Estaba claro que ese lugar destilaba formalidad, seriedad, compromiso y elegancia por los cuatro costados. A Emma no le sorprendía en absoluto. De hecho, muchas veces se preguntaba si Regina habría hecho algo _radical_. Algo que no tuviera que ver con su día a día. No se refería a beber, ni a fumar, ni a nada de eso… Se refería simplemente a vestir con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y simplemente pasear por el mar…

Todos se sentaron. Regina comenzó a nombrar a todos uno por uno, asegurándose de que no faltara nadie y cerciorándose de que todo fuera según lo planeado.

**Regina: **Antes de comenzar, me gustaría repasar la lista para cerciorarme de que estamos todos. Los productores, Mr. Gold, Cora y Gregory. ¿Correcto?

**Cora: **el Señor Mendel se encuentra preparando la programación de las Fiestas. Yo misma se lo encargué.

**Regina: **De acuerdo, cuando tenga el informe, que me lo pase. Asimismo, tú serás la encargada de darle el informe de la reunión. (Cora asiente) Prosigamos. El encargado del programa de Medicina y Psicología, además del de "Buenos días, Storybrooke", Dr. Whale. Los encargados de los directos, Killian y Emma Swan.

**Emma: **Presente.

**Regina: **(_Levantando la vista del papel) _No estamos en párvulos como para que tenga que responder a mi llamamiento, señora Swan.

Emma se sintió incómoda con la respuesta, pero decidió callar. Aquel día no estaba de humor para seguir debatiendo. En sus mejores tiempos, se habría reído y habría seguido hasta agotar la paciencia de la directora pero hoy… Hoy no. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado. _"Algún día"_ intentó animarse.

**Regina: **Sigamos. Señora Granny, encargada del programa de cocina. Señorita Mary Margaret, guionista… Señorita Belle, encargada del programa de corazón y de belleza… y finalmente tenemos a los señores Wisdom, realizador y coordinador de programación. ¿Es posible que me haya dejado a alguien?

El silencio reinó la sala. Si no había nada que debatir, no era necesario formular ninguna palabra ni romper el silencio. Después de mencionar a los asistentes, era la hora de comenzar la junta. Aquel día era crucial para el destino de la cadena.

**Regina: **le cederé la palabra entonces a Mr. Gold para que nos explique los últimos datos de la audiencia. Le agradecería que fuera breve y conciso. No contamos con mucho tiempo.

**Mr. Gold: **Siempre soy breve, Regina. No me gusta extenderme.

**Regina: **Adelante.

**Mr. Gold: **los últimos datos registrados nos muestran unos picos altos de audiencia en determinados programas y en determinadas situaciones que se dan en ellos.

Emma Swan, la periodista y aspirante a cantante… se temía lo peor. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

**Mr. Gold: **en vez de mostrarles los gráficos, se lo explicaré sencillamente por programas y situaciones. Whale; en el programa de "_Buenos días, Storybrooke_", registramos un alto pico de audiencia cuando tuvo lugar una discusión entre Tamara y Neal en el Granny's. Apenas se retransmitió el conflicto, pero el tiempo que duró, la audiencia se mantuvo en altos niveles. Lo mismo sucedió en su programa de Medicina. Cuando falló el experimento que le realizaron al Señorito Philip, la audiencia se disparó. Killian y Señora Swan, vuestro programa de directos experimentó una subida bastante importante cuando Aurora se enzarzó en una pelea con Mulán por celos.

Mr. Gold siguió hablando sobre datos y audiencias que se incrementaban considerablemente cuando se daban situaciones bochornosas. La rubia dejó de escuchar. Al final, sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Sólo faltaba que saliera por voz de la directora. Aquel día estaba siendo desastroso, aunque todos parecían contentos de que se tomara un rumbo más _informal_, más desdichado y más carroñero.

El problema, y bien lo sabía Emma Swan, era que la gente cada vez iba a pedir más y más, y los límites se iban a empezar a quebrantar. Ella lo había vivido en sus propias carnes y no estaba segura de poder ser partícipe del camino que iba a tomar la cadena. Recordó las deudas, y eso le angustió. Por momentos sentía que se ahogaba… Cuando se fue a vivir con él, no se imaginaba que las deudas se trataban de millones. Nunca se paró a pensar en la magnitud de los hechos, simplemente se dejó llevar…

Y en aquel momento, le sonaba tan bien dejarse llevar, pero todo acto conllevaba sus consecuencias y jamás imaginó las consecuencias que iba a tener casarse con él y vivir juntos.

**Regina: **Pues creo que ha quedado claro. Tenemos que darle a la audiencia lo que pide. Y lo van a tener.

En aquel momento, Emma sintió un impulso. Ése era el momento perfecto para rebatir tal premisa. A lo mejor tenía una oportunidad…

**Emma: **No estoy de acuerdo.

Todos los allí presentes giraron su cabeza para mirar a la periodista. Era la primera vez que vivían tal situación. ¿Cuán valiente era aquella mujer? Pero eso no era valentía, ¡eso era temeridad!

**Regina: **¿Disculpe, señora Swan? Creo que no la he escuchado bien.

**Emma: **La audiencia es como un niño pequeño. Piden lo que creen que desean… y nosotros les malacostumbramos.

**Regina: **Los datos han demostrado perfectamente que la gente desea conflictos, no historias de hadas donde todo es perfecto. Sin ir más lejos, tomemos el ejemplo de la telenovela escrita por Mary Margaret. Todo es perfecto: una familia unida, amor verdadero… ¡No tiene audiencia! Eso no llama la atención, Emma Swan. ¡La gente está cansada de la felicidad!

**Emma: **Creen que están cansados de la felicidad, pero no lo están. Sus vidas son tan solitarias, tan tristes… que desean ver sufrir a alguien, aunque sea por televisión, para compadecerse y decir: _"mira, ése está peor que yo"_. Hay que mostrarles esperanza, no autocompasión.

**Regina: **Es ridículo. Los datos hablan por sí solos. Tú estás construyendo la casa sobre las nubes. Nosotros tratamos de construirla sobre tierra firme.

**Emma: **Estás muy equivocada.

**Regina: **Esta reunión ha finalizado. Pueden marcharse.

Aquella noche, la directora se marchó a casa completamente derrotada. Había sido un día duro de trabajo a pesar de las buenas noticias, y lo único que deseaba era poder reunirse con su marido y con su hijo para tratar de temas triviales.

**Sidney: **¡Regina! ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? (_Quitándole el abrigo cuidadosamente)_

**Regina: **Las audiencias han subido bastante en los últimos tiempos. He de suponer que está todo perfecto.

**Sidney: **(_Colocando el abrigo en el perchero del hall) _¡Eso es fantástico, Regina!

Su marido… Sidney Glass. Un fotógrafo reconocido a nivel nacional. Era el prototipo de hombre ideal: le hacía siempre la comida, la cena, le regalaba flores por San Valentín, le escribía poemas de amor en Navidad, se acordaba de su cumpleaños, era el padre fantástico para Henry, era atento, amable… pero ella no estaba enamorada.

No estaba enamorada porque… el amor también era otra cosa. Era sentirse confortable con una persona, no aburrirse de ella cuando llegaran las altas horas de la madrugada, estar cuando vienen mal dadas… Y ella nunca se sintió así.

No se sentía confortable, se sentía completamente cohibida, excesivamente mimada y consentida, se aburría de él pasada la media hora, y nunca estuvo ahí cuando Sidney la necesitaba. Y aun así… él estaba ciego de amor. Siempre encontraba excusa para todo, y la verdad es que Regina nunca tuvo justificación.

**Regina: **Sidney, ¿dónde está Henry?

**Sidney: **Está arriba, haciendo los deberes.

**Regina: **¡Henry!

Aquel niño de diez años… Ése sí que sería el amor de su vida. Un pequeño encantador, fascinado con los cuentos de hadas, ingenuo, inocente… Ojalá tuviera diez años toda la vida, ojalá sólo estuviera con él viendo una película en el televisor mientras cenaban, ojalá Sidney… En fin.

Henry bajó las escaleras deprisa al escuchar la voz de su madre. Se abrazó a ella y comenzó a relatarle su día en la escuela mientras Regina preparaba la mesa y su marido preparaba el caldero con los platos.

**Henry: **¡Y la profesora Aurora me dijo que, cuando sea mayor, me tengo que dedicar a las matemáticas! Dice que soy muy bueno.

**Regina: **De eso estoy segurísima. ¿Y qué tal el examen del otro día de Lenguaje, Henry? El año pasado te aprobaron con la condición de que te pusieras las pilas este año.

**Henry: **¿Lenguaje? Bien.

**Regina: **No me mientas.

**Henry: **(_Bajando la cabeza_) He sacado un 4'6. ¡Y he sido la nota más alta de los suspensos!

**Regina: **Por el amor de Dios, Henry… ¡El año pasado igual!

**Henry: **¡Es que no entiendo las rimas! ¿Asonantes, consonantes? ¿Qué más me da eso? ¡Yo quiero ser matemático!

**Regina: **Ya hablaremos tú y yo.

**Sidney: **(_Dejando los platos sobre la mesa_) Yo le podría ayudar, cielo… Yo sacaba las mejores notas de Lenguaje en mi colegio.

**Regina: **No, Sidney. Bastante trabajo tienes tú como para ayudar a Henry todas las tardes. Tendremos que llevarle a una academia.

Eso le cayó como un jarro de agua fría al pequeño. Toda su vida había estado de academia en academia y nunca le habían gustado los métodos de enseñanza. No te explicaban por qué se tenían que aprender las lecciones por obligación, ni tampoco respondían correctamente sus dudas. Siempre eran evasivas.

**Henry: **No me gustan las academias, mamá.

**Regina: **No empecemos otra vez, Henry.

**Henry: **¡Nunca me responden a lo que les pregunto! Se dedican a decirme lo que pone en los libros… ¡Y yo me aburro!

**Sidney: **(Intentando que el pequeño se sintiera mejor) ¿Estarías mejor con un profesor únicamente? Tal vez no te respondan porque no tengan tiempo suficiente para emplearlo en un único alumno.

**Regina: **¿Sidney?

**Sidney: **Podríamos probar un mes.

**Henry: **¿Un profesor sólo para mí?

**Sidney: **Sí.

**Henry: **¿Le podré preguntar todo lo que quiera?

**Sidney: **Sí. Y por un tiempo casi ilimitado.

**Henry: **¡Mami!

**Regina: **Déjame que lo consulte, Henry…

**Henry: **¡Porfi!

La mujer de hielo se derretía por las súplicas y los ruegos de un niño de diez años. Realmente, él era el único que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa por las mañanas cuando se le derramaba un poco de leche del tazón de los cereales y ponía pucheros, era el único que le hacía evadirse de su trabajo cuando hacía algo mal y tenía que correr tras él zapatilla en mano. Reía al recordar la escena y se preguntaba si alguien sería capaz de imaginarse a una Regina, a una mujer de hierro… lanzando una zapatilla de Piolín al aire y profiriendo toda clase de gritos mientras daba vueltas en círculo correteando y tratando de atrapar a Henry para castigarle por haberle despertado un Domingo de Santa Claus a las 5 de la mañana con el único objetivo de ver los regalos.

Sonrió triste y melancólica. A veces, echaba de menos tener alguien a su lado con el que poder compartir esa clase de risas, de miradas cómplices… Porque Sidney no era ese alguien. Sidney le consentía todo, y eso era algo que aborrecía.

Ella disfrutaba con los debates, con los intercambios de argumentos, con las noches de reconciliación… y todo eso lo perdió el día que Daniel se marchó para no volver. Y no creía que lo fuera a recuperar. Había perdido toda esperanza, toda lucha por la vida, por un final feliz… Ahora sólo tenía estabilidad… y ninguna meta, ninguna ambición además de la profesional.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida era triste, vacía, solitaria… Al menos, le quedaba la satisfacción de ver feliz a su hijo cuando le concedía cualquier cosa que había pedido.

Después de acostar a Henry, abrió el portátil y se dispuso a colocar un anuncio en Internet en el que se buscaba profesor particular de Lenguaje y Literatura. Cerró la tapa y miró el móvil: ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje. _¡Cómo echaba de menos aquellos mensajes que se enviaba con Daniel!_

**Sidney: **¿Y esa sonrisa tan nostálgica?

**Regina: **Estaba recordando viejos tiempos…

**Sidney: **A mi lado, espero.

**Regina: **Siempre los recuerdo a tu lado…

Esa frase sonaba tan vacía de significado. Cuando estaba con Daniel, cada frase salía de su corazón. No. Mentira. Cada frase salía desde lo más profundo de su alma. Estaba destinada a estar con él toda la vida. Hasta que se lo arrebataron. Pero no quería recordar lo que había sucedido. Simplemente quería tumbarse en la cama y _dejarse llevar_.

**Regina: **Me voy a la cama, Sidney.

**Sidney: **Te acompaño. Así te abrigo…

**Regina: **Meh.

Contestaba por inercia. Y Sidney, además de ciego, estaba sordo… El amor era la fuerza más poderosa de la Tierra, sin duda alguna… pero también era la que más te podía debilitar. Qué fácil resultaba destruir a alguien que estuviese enamorado.

Cerró los ojos y quiso evadirse. Pero era demasiado tarde. El sueño la venció sin darle margen a pensar en la organización del día siguiente.


	3. Rumores

**CAPÍTULO 3. RUMORES.**

Otro día más. Otro maldito día más en el calendario. Y seguía en aquel pueblo, en aquel lugar… Abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo. Killian Jones no estaba a su lado. Suspiró y miró como los rayos de sol difícilmente se colaban por la ventana. Era un día bastante nublado. La cortina ondeaba con la brisa otoñal y la rubia gruñó y agarró la manta para taparse.

Cuando obtuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba el reportero enganchado a la pantalla del móvil mientras se le dibujaba una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

**EMMA: **Buenos días. Gracias por despertarme, ¿eh?

**KILLIAN: **¡Muy buenos días, princesita! Estaba con el Twitter… Perdona.

**EMMA: **Estás todo el día con esos aparatos, Killian…

La periodista cogió algo de café de la cafetera y lo vertió en un vaso. Se echó leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Ni un terremoto, ni un huracán, ni un estruendo… El café era lo único que podía despertarla. Miró la guitarra. ¿Hace cuánto que no la cogía, que no escribía música? ¿Hace cuánto _que no sentía_? No sabía por qué, pero ni aún pensando en su marido, conseguía ser capaz de inspirarse. Suspiró resignada.

Giró la cabeza y miró también el piano. Tenía más polvo que una biblioteca edificada hace más de dos siglos. Agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a sorber el café.

**KILLIAN: **Esta fan es graciosísima.

**EMMA: **A ver si voy a tener que ponerme celosa.

**KILLIAN: **Dice que tengo una lengua pornográfica.

Emma levantó la vista de su taza y elevó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso? Desde siempre, Killian había sido un hombre provocador, atrevido y bastante socarrón. Había veces que no sabía cuándo estaba hablando en serio o cuando estaba bromeando. Ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

**EMMA: **¿Eh?

**KILLIAN: **Sí, que siempre ando moviéndola sensualmente cuando me graban y eso… Cosas de fans. Déjalas.

**EMMA: **(Con los ojos en blanco) Será…

**KILLIAN: **Se llama Mila.

**EMMA: **(Con algo de retintín) Un nombre precioso.

**KILLIAN: **(Despegando la mirada de la pantalla) ¿Estás celosa?

**EMMA: **Qué va, Jones. Sólo es una adolescente.

**KILLIAN: **Tiene treinta y dos años.

**EMMA: **Una fanática loca.

**KILLIAN: **Es encantadora.

**EMMA: **Bueno, ya está bien.

**KILLIAN: **Vaya, vaya, mi chica es una celosa compulsiva…

**EMMA: **No soy una celosa compulsiva, Jones. Es simplemente que me apetecería pegarte un puñetazo en la cara. Pero sólo eso.

**KILLIAN: **Oye, relájate. (Poniéndose algo serio y a la defensiva) Tengo que cuidar a mis fans si queremos pagar las deudas. Te recuerdo que son ellas las que nos mantienen ahí.

**EMMA: **Disculpa, tus deudas. Las había olvidado. Por eso seguimos en este maldito pueblo.

**KILLIAN: **(Riendo y volviendo su vista a la pantalla) Si no estás a gusto, ya sabes dónde está la puerta, princesita.

**EMMA: **Muy bien.

**KILLIAN: **Emma… (Guardándose el gagdet en el bolsillo y caminando tras ella)

**EMMA: **Que tengas un buen día.

**KILLIAN: **¡Emma!

Jamás escuchó nada como aquel estruendo que sonó cuando cerró la puerta. Esta vez, Killian había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Es cierto que últimamente las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien entre ellos dos. El egocentrismo del joven reportero estaba haciendo mella en la relación y su creciente fama lo acercaba a mujeres con las que jamás habría imaginado poder estar.

Él seguía enamorado de Emma, pero cada vez que veía una mujer con unas curvas de vértigo, con una melena ondeando al viento… no podía pensar en nada más. Perdía el control de sus impulsos completamente. Pero no se sentía culpable… porque cuando se encontraba entre las sábanas con otra mujer… pensaba que era Emma, su querida rubia de ojos oceánicos. Y… cuando se despedía de esa mujer, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa para encontrarse con su periodista del alma. A ella la amaba. A las demás sólo las deseaba. Eso era suficiente en una relación.

Miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana y a las once debía estar en la televisión para la organización de los nuevos programas. Se puso el chaleco que le caracterizaba y salió.

Caminó por las calles. Se sentía bien, se sentía satisfecho de ser la estrella que siempre había soñado ser. Creía que el mundo era suyo, y realmente _lo era_. No quería que nada ni nadie le arrebatara todo lo que había ansiado desde que era un joven de dieciséis años. Ahora sólo le faltaba pagar todas las deudas y poder permitirse la vida sin contemplaciones que tenía cuando era simplemente Killian Jones, a secas.

Una pelirroja de cabello sedoso le saludó. La recordaba como si fuera ayer. La llevó un fin de semana a Nueva York, a un hotel de lujo y pudo tocar el cielo con las dos manos… Cuando llegó de aquel viaje, le contó a Emma que el rodaje había sido fatigador, y que sólo ansiaba meterse en la cama.

Y Emma le creyó. Killian Jones sonrió al recordar aquel momento. La verdad es que Emma era bastante inocente, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Además de su ironía y su sarcasmo. Estaba decidido a recuperarla para antes de aquella noche, y no iba a ser difícil. La rubia siempre caía en sus redes a los cinco minutos de insinuársele y pedirle disculpas. Siempre lo había hecho, y siempre se había salido con la suya.

Entró a la televisión y se extrañó de no encontrar a Emma por ningún lado.

**KILLIAN: **Wisdom, ¿dónde está Emma?

**WISDOM: **Seguramente esté en Redacción con Mary Margaret.

**KILLIAN: **¡Gracias, camarada!

Y se dirigió hacia Redacción, donde se encontraba concentrada leyendo las noticias de Storybrooke. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la susurró.

**KILLIAN: **Hola, princesita.

**EMMA: **¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

**KILLIAN: **No me dejaste terminar la frase de antes… Mila es encantadora, pero no tanto como tú.

Esa frase la había repetido cientos de veces a cada una de las mujeres con las que había estado, y siempre causaba efecto. Pero Emma… A la rubia ya no le estaba haciendo efecto. Algo estaba cambiando en ella.

**EMMA: **Lo sé.

**KILLIAN: **¿Qué lees?

Se sentó en el sillón de al lado, con la esperanza de poder entablar una conversación decente y poder llevársela a su terreno otra vez, de nuevo. _Como en los viejos tiempos_. Aquella mujer le convenía. Con ella, se libraría antes de las deudas, y podría liberarse antes de toda aquella prisión. Le estaba volviendo loco la falta de excesos, de velocidad, de vértigo…

**EMMA: **Nada que te interese.

**KILLIAN: **Es cierto. Sólo me interesas tú.

**EMMA: **Killian, ya está. ¿Vale? Estoy cansada.

**KILLIAN: **Perdona por lo de antes, mi amor… Yo también estoy cansado por todo el tema de las deudas… pero cuando las paguemos, nos iremos de aquí. Te lo prometo.

**EMMA: **¡Mary Margaret!

Mary Margaret era una mujer encantadora, buena compañera, generosa y desinteresada. Siempre tenía buenas palabras para todos, y su sonrisa iluminaba la redacción cada mañana, poniendo algo de luz a los tiempos oscuros que se aproximaban.

A veces, su ingenuidad y su inocencia resultaban algo pedante para el resto de los compañeros, pero nadie dejaba de reconocer que, cuando pasara algo, allí estaría ella, _Mary Margaret_, ofreciendo su hombro como paño de lágrimas.

**MARY M.: **Dime, Emma. Hola, Killian.

**EMMA: **¿Es cierto que han cancelado tu telenovela?

**MARY M.: **¿Cómo?

**EMMA: **Mierda. ¿No sabías nada?

**MARY M.: **Emma, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

**EMMA: **Lo siento… Yo pensé que…

**MARY M.: **Dímelo, por favor.

**EMMA: **Puede que sea un rumor tonto… Pero aquí pone: "Se cancela _Tiempos de Amor. _En su lugar, se emitirá la serie cómica_ Parejas_. Un formato innovador en la televisión de Maine que…"

**MARY M.: **¡La directora no me ha dicho nada!

**EMMA: **Tal vez se le pasó...

**MARY M.: **Sí, tienes razón. (Titubeando) Estará tan ocupada. No hay que culpabilizarla tan pronto… Todos tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza…

**KILLIAN: **¿En serio crees que a Regina se le pasa la cancelación de tu telenovela? ¡No seas ingenua! Esa mujer puede tener mil cosas en la cabeza y abordarlas todas.

La periodista lanzó una mirada fulminante a su marido. Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces, la guionista de _Tiempos de Amor_ pecaba de ser excesivamente cándida y comprensiva con los demás, pero eso no significaba que todos metieran el dedo en la llaga, con el objetivo de despertarla de su ensoñamiento. A veces, la imaginación era lo único que nos mantenía vivos.

**EMMA: **Ve a hablar con ella, Mary Margaret…

Mary Margaret, la soñadora de la cadena, la que creía en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices, en las personas bondadosas de corazón… había sido apuñalada por la espalda sin previo aviso y sin ningún tipo de consideración.

**MARY: **¿Señora Mills? ¿Se puede?

**REGINA: **Claro que sí, adelante.

**MARY: **¿Se ha cancelado _Tiempos de Amor_?

**REGINA: **Veo que ya se ha enterado. (Lanzando una risotada) ¡La prensa tan rápida como siempre! Fantástico.

**MARY: **Pero… ¿y cuál será mi trabajo?

**REGINA: **Usted conoce a Ruby, la joven vulgar del programa de cocina de Granny.

**MARY: **Sí, claro. Pero no comprendo que tiene que ver con mi puesto en esta empresa.

**REGINA: **Trabajará con ella. Codo con codo.

**MARY: **Pero… no se me informó antes… Tan siquiera sé como quiere el guión…

Es cierto que la guionista era demasiado romántica, cursi, dulce… Pero había algo de lo que no se la podía culpar: su empeño por hacer las cosas bien. Pero eso… eso era lo de menos para Regina. Ella quería el trabajo eficiente y puntual. No le bastaba el esfuerzo, ella deseaba _resultados_. Y Mary Margaret no le daba el tipo de resultados que requería la cadena.

**REGINA: **Caricaturesco. (Volviendo su vista a los papeles) Rallando lo amarillista. (Comenzando a hablarla con desprecio) Ruby conoce la situación mejor que nadie. David y Katherine Nolan se encargarán de parodiarles. (Levantando la cabeza y lanzándole una mirada llena de… ¿odio?) ¡Confíe en Ruby y verá como tiene éxito! Y si no tiene nada más que apostillar… Me encuentro muy ocupada en estos momentos.

Mary Margaret salió con los ojos humedecidos. Su historia no había triunfado. El remake moderno de _La Casa de la Pradera _ya no se llevaba. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Se despidió de Emma y de Killian y se marchó a casa. No se encontraba nada bien. Y Ruby no iba a extrañar su ausencia para nada.

En redacción, las cosas no iban mucho mejor para la rubia. Estaba angustiada. Quería salir de aquel lugar, se estaba ahogando… ¿En qué momento había empezado a odiar su trabajo? Estaba claro que hace tiempo que había perdido la noción de cuántos años habían pasado desde que comenzó a detestar su vida.

**WISDOM: **Emma, Killian, ¿sabéis cómo van a ir los nuevos directos?

**EMMA: **En absoluto. No nos han dicho nada. ¿Por?

**WISDOM: **Me temo que no te va a gustar.

**KILLIAN: **Wisdom, nos estás asustando.

**WISDOM: **Tenéis que difundir rumores… para que la gente malmeta, discutan en directo y…

**EMMA: **No puede ser. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

**KILLIAN: **Emma, relájate. Es una nueva forma de hacer televisión. Tenemos que adaptarnos. ¡Los nuevos tiempos están llegando!

**WISDOM: **(Ignorando el comentario de Killian) El rumor que han mandado lanzar es que Aurora está enamorada de Mulán y que la escenita de celos no fue por Philip como afirmaron en el conflicto; fue por ella.

**KILLIAN: **¡Lesbianas en Storybrooke! ¡Eso va a ser increíble! ¡La gente se va a volver loca!

Emma le miró. ¿Su marido estaba entrando en el juego? Sí que era un reportero bastante dicharachero, cotilla por naturaleza pero… ¿cómo podía levantar un rumor de ese calibre a nivel estatal? Y lo más importante, era un juego bastante peligroso. Detrás de lo que parecía levantar el rumor de una inocente historia de amor, se escondía una ideología que no todos aceptarían.

¿Habría pensado la dirección en las consecuencias de tal rumor? ¿Habría medido la repercusión que podría tener aquello? La joven se preguntaba si realmente dentro de esas cabezas habían neuronas o sólo vacío.

**EMMA: **(Rotunda) Me niego.

**KILLIAN: **¡Necesitamos el dinero, Emma! No puedes negarte.

**WISDOM: **La gente se aburre rápido. Les interesa la novedad. Esto en cuatro días se habrá terminado. Confía en mí.

**EMMA: **Lo de esta mujer es increíble, de verdad. ¿Todo por la audiencia?

El realizador Wisdom, el que se encargaba de dirigir todos los programas de la cadena, admiraba a Emma. Cada vez que la rubia abría la boca, le sorprendía su fortaleza, sus principios y los argumentos que utilizaba para defenderlos… Él había sido igual de joven, y siempre sonreía recordando sus hazañas cuando trabajaba como Ayudante de Realización en la Televisión de Deportes de Maine. Recordaba cuántas veces había hecho refunfuñar a los jefes…

Igual que Emma.

Hacía años que la rubia estaba en el punto de mira de los productores por su _rebeldía_ y su _indisciplina_. Mientras que otros acataban las órdenes sin rechistar, la periodista siempre tenía que cuestionar. Hasta que no la dieran un argumento candente y razonable, no dejaba de rebatir. Y eso era algo que Wisdom adoraba.

**WISDOM: **Lo siento, Emma. Las cosas son así.

**EMMA: **Pues permíteme decirte que las cosas de esta forma son una jodida mierda.

**WISDOM: **(Asintiendo resignado) Tenéis que difundir ya el rumor por las redes sociales… Killian, tú tienes más influencia por Twitter… Difúndelo. Cuando haya tenido el suficiente impacto en Storybrooke, saldréis a grabar. En "Buenos días, Storybrooke" haremos una mención a tu Twitter, Killian. La gente se meterá y será cuando el rumor esté sembrado.

**KILLIAN: **¡A sus órdenes, Wis! ¡Allá voy!

Lo de la dirección de STORYBROOKE TV era de locos, necios y majaderos. Pero la rubia no podía retirarse, no podía dimitir… No podía marcharse. No ahora. Tenía unas deudas que pagar… Se marchó a tomar un café, y cuando lo terminó, se dirigió de nuevo a Redacción para controlar el impacto que estaba teniendo el rumor de Mulán. Pero antes, entró en su correo electrónico.

_"Nueva oferta de empleo. Se necesita profesor para clases de Lengua y Literatura. Contactar con Mr. Glass"._

Aquello era una gran oportunidad para desconectar de la TV y retomar lo que más le gustaba. Marcó el número y llamó.

**EMMA: **Hola, le llamaba por el anuncio… (…) Sí… (…) Ajá… (…) Perfecto. (…) A las 8 entonces en… Espera, que cojo un papel y apunto la dirección. (…) Vale, ya, dime… (…) Perfecto. Nos vemos. (…) Gracias (…).

Entró a Twitter. El rumor había tenido una repercusión mayor de la prevista. Emma suspiró resignada. Tendrían que salir a grabar ya y no tenía ganas de hablar con su marido. No aquel día.

La periodista, mientras recogía su cuaderno y su bolígrafo, avisó a Smee para que cogiera la mochila con la cámara y el micro.

**SMEE: **¡Ahora mismo!

Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de trabajo y cogió las llaves de su escarabajo amarillo. Apretó la mano con fuerza. Su pequeño coche… Era lo único que había pervivido con ella en el tiempo y en el espacio. ¿Cuántas noches de verano se había quedado a dormir sobre el capó del coche para observar las estrellas? ¿Cuántas millas habría recorrido con él para hacer el tour por el estado de Maine sin darle explicaciones a nadie?

Sonrió. ¡Él sí que había sido una buena inversión! La mejor inversión en toda su vida. Cuando Killian le propuso desechar el coche y comprarse un flamante BMW, la rubia se negó en rotundo. Un BMW jamás le daría la sensación de _sentirse como en casa_: sensación que sí le daba su pequeño.

Cuando los hombres estuvieron preparados, salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al parque central, donde seguramente estuviera Aurora trabajando con los chicos en alguna lección de Ciencias Naturales.

Su esposo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

**KILLIAN: **Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Dónde están tus preguntas, Emma?

**EMMA: **Aquí tienes. (Entregándole el papel)

**KILLIAN: **(Comenzando a leer. Riéndose). ¿En serio?

**EMMA: **Son órdenes y está supervisado por Dirección.

**KILLIAN: **(Carcajeándose) ¡Me encantan! Sobre todo esta… ¿Es cierto que entre mujeres os entendéis mejor a la hora de enredaros en las sábanas? ¡Es buenísima!

**EMMA: **Bastante desagradable ha sido, Jones. (Poniendo una mueca de desagrado) Te agradecería que dejaras tus chistes por una vez.

**KILLIAN: **¡Qué poco sentido del humor, princesita! ¡Mira, allí está Aurora! ¡Smee, empieza a grabar ya! ¡Que se avecina una buena! ¡AURORA, AURORA!


	4. Ocasiones especiales

**CAPÍTULO 4. OCASIONES ESPECIALES.**

Un día desastroso pero con unas audiencias que jamás se habían dado en la historia de la televisión de Maine. El vídeo de la entrevista a Aurora ya había dado la vuelta por medio planeta y estaba recibiendo críticas de todas las partes del mundo. La joven periodista evitaba leer los comentarios pero se los podía imaginar por lo que Killian le había contado entre risas. Miró el reloj, eran las siete y media de la tarde y ya tenía que dirigirse hacia la entrevista de trabajo como profesora particular. Al menos eso era un atisbo de luz entre tanta oscuridad…

Se despidió de la Redacción y cogió el coche. Bajó y no se dejó asombrar por la enorme mansión que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos. "_La mansión de unos verdaderos reyes"_ pensó Emma. Cogió su cazadora de cuero de color bermellón y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que le dirigían hacia la entrada del hogar.

Llamó al timbre y en unos segundos, oyó los pasos que se encaminaban hacia el vestíbulo. La puerta se abrió y ante ella, apareció un hombre de tez morena, pelo canoso y una sonrisa encantadora. La primera impresión fue buena, sin duda alguna.

**SIDNEY: **¿Señora Swan?

**EMMA: **La misma. Llámeme Emma, por favor.

**SIDNEY: **Yo soy Sidney Glass, el padre de Henry. (Estrechándole la mano) Pase, le estábamos esperando. Mi mujer estará al llegar.

La rubia se adentró en la mansión y tuvo que reconocer que el estilo clásico y minimalista le impactó. Jamás había visto un hogar como ése. A pesar de la hospitalidad y buena presencia del Señor Glass, no podía evitar percibir la frialdad en el ambiente. No se sentía como en casa, de hecho aquella casa parecía una mansión piloto de inmobiliaria para enseñar a los clientes. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, todos los detalles cuidados con esmero, todo perfectamente colocado y distribuido… Todo lo contrario a lo que era su casa.

La periodista no pudo evitar recorrer la mirada por la estantería del hall y pudo observar como los libros estaban ordenados por autor y por título. Además, cuando se acababan las pilas estaban separadas por pequeñas esculturas. Sonrió irónicamente. Sus estanterías eran lo opuesto: todos los libros tumbados, algunos de pie… Era un auténtico caos, como su vida. Estaba casi segura de que aquella gente tendría una vida mejor organizada que la que tenía ella. Entró en el salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras se desabrochaba la cazadora.

**SIDNEY: **¿Quiere algo de beber, Emma?

**EMMA: **(Riendo) Tutéeme, me hace sentir mayor. Y me gustaría tomar un vaso de agua, si no le es mucha molestia.

**SIDNEY: **Disculpe, la costumbre…

Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se abotonaba la camisa, cruzándose con Sidney.

**SIDNEY: **Henry, ¿cuántas veces te ha dicho tu madre que bajes cuando estés completamente vestido y aseado? ¡Abróchate esa camisa ahora mismo!

**HENRY: **(Ignorándole) Así que tú eres Emma.

**EMMA: **En carne y hueso.

**HENRY: **Y vas a ser mi profesora de Lengua y Literatura.

**EMMA: **Si tus padres me lo permiten, sí.

**HENRY: **¿En serio te gusta la poesía?

**EMMA: **Es un arte, sí.

**HENRY: **¡Si es una tontería!

**SIDNEY: **Henry, modera ese vocabulario.

**HENRY: **Es verdad, Sidney. La poesía no sirve para nada. No nos vamos comunicando con versos por ahí. ¡Yo soy bueno en Matemáticas!

**SIDNEY: **¡No seas maleducado y compórtate con Emma! No te lo advertiré una vez más, Henry.

A la rubia le sorprendió que Henry no llamara "papá" a Sidney, aunque a lo mejor era una manía tonta que había cogido. Todos los niños pasan por fases, y a lo mejor él estaba en una de ellas. Le miró de soslayo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para coger un poco de pan y vio en él algo especial. Rogó a los cielos que le dieran el trabajo. _"Será interesante enseñarle a amar la poesía"_ pensó mientras asomaba una tímida sonrisa.

Sonaron las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura. "_Debe ser mi mujer"_ dijo Sidney dejando el vaso de cristal lleno de agua sobre la mesa. Emma se levantó, se alisó los cuellos de la camisa y cruzó sus brazos. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Regina Mills, su jefa, sintió que la cabeza le daba punzadas. No quería hacer de su trabajo de profesora otro infierno. No quería que su jefa fuera su superiora en la televisión y ahora, también, fuera de ella.

**SIDNEY: **Ésta es la chica que llamó esta mañana, Emma Swan.

**REGINA: **Vaya, señora Swan. Qué sorpresa.

**EMMA: **Hola, Regina.

Regina extendió su mano y Emma se la estrechó, recibiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Las dos no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño respingo. La periodista se agarró la mano con una risotada y Regina no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada cargada de inquina. La rubia no podía explicarse por qué aquellos ojos le provocaban a continuar con el juego de rabiarla y de enfadarla. Le gustaba cuando una persona tan seria y tan formal perdía los papeles por el más mínimo percance que pudiera encontrarse en su trabajo.

**REGINA: **Desconocía sus habilidades para la Lengua y Literatura.

**EMMA: **Ya ves. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

La socarronería de Emma sacaba de quicio a Emma. Pero Regina tenía que reconocer que era la primera persona que la producía una sensación (ya fuera de aversión y odio) después de tantos años, lo cual le daba más rabia aún.

Daría lo que fuera por sentir algo con el resto de personas. Pero no. Sólo sentía apatía e indiferencia hacia el resto de seres humanos. No obstante, con Emma… Con Emma era distinto. Inevitablemente, estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, de lo que decía y hacía.

Aquella _plumilla_ (manera despectiva en la que los productores y directores llamaban a los periodistas en el estado de Maine) era irremediablemente indisciplinada. Y no podía permitirse eso en Storybrooke TV.

**REGINA: **Dudo que conozca usted a Edith Wharton.

**EMMA: **Oh, ahora me explico de dónde sacas tu ironía. Ya decía yo que estaba demasiado trabajada.

La salida de tono de la rubia la pilló desprevenida. Edith Wharton, diseñadora y escritora estadounidense, había escrito uno de los libros preferidos de Regina en 1920 llamado _"La edad de la inocencia"_, ganador del premio Pulitzer del año siguiente. El libro reflejaba el panorama de la alta sociedad neoyorquina de hacía 45 años.

Estaba claro que la periodista sabía que el estilo de escritura de Edith Wharton era completamente irónico, y con la constante búsqueda de la crítica hacia las mentes cerradas y la impresionante incultura e ignorancia de la sociedad.

Parecía que Emma le había demostrado algo de cultura. Pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Aquello podía haber sido cuestión de suerte. De hecho, podía haber visto la adaptación cinematográfica del libro de 1993… ¡A saber!

**SIDNEY: **Disculpadme, pero… ¿qué has querido decir con eso, Emma?

**EMMA:** Edith Wharton era bastante irónica en su forma de escribir…

**REGINA: **Veo que algo ha leído, señora Swan.

**EMMA: **No vas a encontrar a nadie como yo.

**REGINA: **Eso espero.

**HENRY: **(Saliendo de la cocina y entrando al salón) Mami, ¿podemos dar sólo dos clases por semana? Es que…

**REGINA: **Henry, en dos semanas tienes el examen de recuperación. Y me dijo tu profesora que ibas bastante mal… así que serán tres clases. Y si quieres menos, aplícate.

**HENRY: **¿Y Emma será mi profe?

**REGINA: **(Mirando a Emma) Si usted no tiene ningún problema en venir Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes…

**EMMA: **Ninguno. Tendré que consultarlo con mi jefa. Ya sabes que trabajo en una tele y tal…

**HENRY: **¡Toma ya! (Encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina)

**REGINA: **Me sorprende cómo siendo usted tan leída, lo disimule tan bien.

**EMMA: **(Guiñándole un ojo) Iba para actriz.

**REGINA: **Lo que se perdieron las tablas. (Sonriendo malévolamente) Y nosotros teniendo que tolerarla todos los días con su descontento con la programación de la cadena.

**HENRY: **(Saliendo de la cocina mientras hacía pucheros) Mami… ¿dónde hay helado? ¡En el congelador no está!

Emma se sorprendió al ver cómo la cara de Regina cambiaba en cuestión de segundos dependiendo de quién la hablara. La inquina, del odio y la rabia que mostraban sus ojos cuando hablaba con ella, se convertían en gratitud, en generosidad y amor cuando dirigía su mirada hacia su pequeño diablillo.

**REGINA: **¿Cómo que helado? ¡Que luego no cenas, Henry! Te lo he repetido un millón de veces.

Si la directora fuera así con todas las personas… de seguro que las cosas funcionarían mejor. Aunque bien mirado, la única que se quejaba siempre y que cuestionaba su trabajo, era ella: Emma Swan. No tenía derecho a pedirle una buena cara a la directora cuando era ella la primera que trataba de provocarla y de rebatirla todo cuanto decía.

Cogió su cazadora y cogió el teléfono móvil con la esperanza de que su marido se hubiera acordado de ella. Esperaba un mensaje al más puro estilo…: "_He intentado hacerte la cena, pero se me ha quemado…_". Pulsó el botón y ni un mensaje. Ni un WhatsApp. Ni una llamada perdida. La pantalla estaba vacía.

Vacía como su vida.

Veía a Regina regañando a Henry y la veía feliz. O al menos eso parecía. Y Sidney… Sidney era un hombre encantador que se notaba que amaba a su hijo y a la directora. Ojalá ella pudiera tener algo de eso. Ojalá…

**EMMA: **(Interrumpiendo) Regina, siento interrumpirte. Será mejor que me vaya.

**REGINA: **Mañana véngase a mi despacho según llegue, hablaremos de su sueldo, de las condiciones y firmaremos el contrato. Empezará las clases este mismo Lunes.

**EMMA: **Vale.

**SIDNEY: **Un placer haberte conocido, Emma.

**EMMA: **Lo mismo digo, Sidney.

**HENRY: **(Acompañando a Emma a la salida) Espero no aburrirme mucho el Lunes…

Henry era encantador. Y tenía que pensar la forma y manera de no aburrirle con las clases de Lengua y Literatura. Era hora de repasar los métodos innovadores de enseñanza que tenía guardados en el baúl de su dormitorio y que pensó que jamás iba a rescatar.

**EMMA: **Descuida, enano. Verás que te va a terminar molando.

**REGINA: **(Desde el salón, acercándose junto a Sidney a la entrada, por detrás de Henry) Si le va a enseñar Lengua, le agradecería que se ahorrase ese tipo de léxico.

No tenía ganas de discutir. Así que lo único que hizo fue asentir. Asentir, enfundarse en su cazadora de cuero, sacar las llaves y dirigirse al coche. Iba a ser duro tener a Regina como jefa también fuera de la televisión pero al menos iba a tener oportunidad de retomar lo que más le gustaba: la escritura y la poesía. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de retomarlo que con un niño de diez años?

Subió al coche y encendió la radio.

Se recordó que los niños eran los seres con la mente más impoluta que jamás había conocido. Además, su imaginación no tenía límites, por lo que la inspiración les venía más fácil. Suspiró. Notaba que con Henry iba a ser distinto.

Creía que Henry tenía un potencial fuera de serie. No sabía por qué. Apenas había cruzado palabra con él. Pero su instinto se lo decía. Su ojo para los niños. Y era ella la encargada de sacárselo.

Comenzó a escuchar la música saliendo de algún antro. Miró de reojo y vio las luces de Granny's encendidas. Vio que Jefferson se encontraba en su interior tomando una copa. Decidió parar el coche. Aparcó en la parte derecha de la calzada y entró en el restaurante.

**JEFFERSON: **¡Emma!

**EMMA: **Jeff, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

Se dieron un abrazo. Hacía años que no veía a Jefferson. Había sido su confidente, su mejor amigo, su testigo, su… _todo_ desde que había llegado a ese pueblo. Le tenía un cariño enorme. Todo cambió cuando Jefferson se divorció de su mujer y se mudó a otra ciudad por trabajo. De eso hacía ya tres años, y el joven seguía igual que siempre.

**JEFFERSON: **¿Quieres una copa, Em?

**EMMA: **de Whiskey, por favor.

**JEFFERSON: **¿Mañana es viernes y vas a beber?

**EMMA: **Se le llama «ocasiones especiales», Jeffy.

**JEFFERSON: **(Escapándosele una leve risa) ¡Ruby! Una copa de Whiskey.

**RUBY: **¡Marchando, guapetón!

**EMMA: **¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal estos tres años? ¡Cuéntame!

**JEFFERSON: **Complicados. No paraba de pensar en mi hija un solo segundo. Pero he tenido que dejar mi trabajo y volver…

Hablaba atropelladamente. Las palabras caían una detrás de otra. Se le notaba nervioso, excitado y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Emma comenzó a preocuparse.

**EMMA: **¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

**JEFFERSON: **Nada, Em… Mi mujer… Perdona. Mi _exmujer_ está muy enferma.

Y la copa que sostenía entre las manos desde hace tiempo, se la bebió de un trago. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro mientras la periodista le daba las manos.

Así siguieron toda la noche, entre copas, llantos y confesiones hasta que floreció el amanecer.


	5. El Especial

Antes que nada, quería mencionar a Arishia25, Paola-enigma, evil-regalAmeh, vesita, Shura, Caimhily18, LauraRivas, Astaire1899, Pepinillos, Sincry13 y Xebett para daros las eternas gracias vuestros reviews, favs y follows.

Si me lo permitís, también me gustaría dar una mención especial a Mariasky (escritora del fan-fic "Magic lessons" que juega a adivinar lo que sucederá la 3º temporada), quien es mi acosadora (y sister) particular y me recuerda cada día que he de seguirlo.

Avisaros también que, cualquier duda que tengáis, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea, podéis escribirme un mensaje privado y os contestaré encantada, que pa' eso estoy.

Un abrazo y... ¡allá vamos con "El 'Especial'"!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. EL "ESPECIAL".**

Viernes. La rubia no había dormido tan siquiera una hora. Salió del Granny's tras despedirse de su amigo y se dirigió a la televisión. Miró alrededor y notó algo raro en el ambiente, pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia.

La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler bastante. Con un quejido, se apretó las sienes y refunfuñó por lo bajo. Hacía tiempo que no bebía, había perdido la costumbre y eso se notaba. Tenía dolores musculares, y un ligero mareo que no la permitía ver con claridad.

Recordó que tenía que pasar por el despacho de Regina para hablar de las condiciones de las clases particulares. _"Antes tomaré una maldita aspirina"_, pensó. Se encaminó hacia el baño y se apoyó sobre el lavabo.

_"Mierda. No le dije nada a Killian."_

Sacó su móvil y vio que no tenía batería. Se maldijo más de doscientas veces y miró el reloj digital, que marcaba las 9.50. Lo cierto es que Killian tenía que estar en la televisión en diez minutos. Se humedeció la nuca, sacó una pastilla del bolso y se la tomó. Acto seguido, se mojó la cara. Necesitaba despejarse para lo que le esperaba con Regina. Presentía que las condiciones no iban a ser las mejores, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Para pagar las deudas, y para retomar lo que más le gustaba.

Salió del servicio y se dirigió a su despacho. Llamó a la puerta tímidamente y la directora le concedió la entrada. Emma entró y notó en ella un semblante más serio de lo normal. _"Lo que nos faltaba, que la señorita no estuviera de humor hoy"_. Se sentó en el sillón frente a Regina y esperó que fuera ella quien diera inicio a la conversación.

**REGINA: **(Sin levantar la vista de los papeles) Buenos días, señora Swan.

**EMMA: **Hola.

La superiora de la periodista siguió sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Algo no estaba yendo bien, y a cada segundo que la rubia permanecía en aquel despacho, se sentía más incómoda. Pero no podía interrumpir. Todos sabían que el trabajo de Regina era sagrado y que no debía ser interceptado excepto que hubiera una catástrofe a nivel nacional. La morena se removió inquieta en su asiento y suspiró. Miró de soslayo a Emma, y decidió dejar por un segundo aquel caos de folios, documentos y hojas.

**REGINA: **Seré breve.

**EMMA: **(Irónicamente) Qué novedad.

Aquellos ojos marrones penetraron con dureza en la redactora. Cuando comenzó a enumerarle las condiciones, la rubia percibió un deje de desasosiego y preocupación en su voz, pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia. Si algo caracterizaba a su jefa, era la obsesión por el trabajo. Pero siempre terminaba resolviendo los problemas. ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser menos?

El discurso estaba lleno de formalismos y a Emma sólo había una cosa que le preocupara: su sueldo, el lugar y las horas que iba a desempeñar su cargo. Cuando mencionaba a Henry, se atisbaba un brillo especial en los ojos de su jefa. Nunca antes lo había visto y sonreía. En el fondo, aquella mujer de hierro, tenía su corazoncito.

**REGINA: **Espero haber sido clara.

**EMMA: **Clarísima.

Llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, Mr. Gold se personó en el despacho. Su semblante era serio, e incluso, Emma se atrevía a decir que su mirada transmitía rabia y enojo. La periodista se despidió de Regina y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a Redacción, donde se cruzó con Killian.

**KILLIAN: **¿Dónde estuviste anoche, princesita?

**EMMA: **Se me acabó la batería del móvil y no te pude avisar.

**KILLIAN: **Tranquila. (Agarrándola por la cintura) Le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. Espero que pasaras una buena noche, rubia. (Plantándole un pico)

Aquella compresión de su marido la mataba por dentro. Claro que no quería que Killian le montara un número en mitad de la Redacción, pero deseaba que de vez en cuando, mostrara un mínimo de preocupación por ella.

**EMMA: **¿Sabes quién está en la ciudad?

**KILLIAN: **Sorpréndeme.

**EMMA: **¡Jefferson!

El reportero rió a carcajada limpia. Le parecía absurda la relación entre su mujer y aquel hombre. ¿Para qué era necesaria la amistad entre dos personas de diferente sexo si no podrías degustar a la mujer cuando cayera la noche? ¡Era ridículo! Pero en el fondo, lo alegró. Eso significaba que Emma retomaría el mundo de la música, y que él tendría las noches libres para volver a saborear lo que había sido su vida antes de conocerla, para volver a permitirse algún que otro exceso.

**KILLIAN: **Eso es una gran noticia. Esta noche mientras cenemos… (acercándosela peligrosamente) y comamos palomitas… Me cuentas.

**EMMA: **(Esbozando una gran sonrisa) No sé yo si te lo has ganado…

**GRUMPY: **(Entrando en Redacción a todo correr con una pila de folios) ¿Os habéis enterado?

En el despacho de Regina, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Mr. Gold estaba furioso y su paciencia se estaba agotando por momentos.

**REGINA: **¡Estoy tratando de arreglar el asunto, Gold!

**MR. GOLD: **Estás tardando demasiado, Regina. Y te recuerdo que teníamos un trato.

**REGINA: **(Enojándose) ¿Ves todos estos papeles? Son las cuentas de los últimos meses. Son los estudios de mercado y…

**MR. GOLD: **Creo que no es necesario que te diga que necesitamos más patrocinadores.

**REGINA: **¿Te crees que he nacido ayer, que llevo un chupete?

**MR. GOLD: **La mayoría de las veces, sí. Lo creo.

**REGINA: **Lárgate.

**MR. GOLD: **Si esto no se ha resuelto para las Fiestas de Storybrooke, la televisión se hunde.

**REGINA: **¿Tienes problemas de audición? (Señalándole la puerta).

En Redacción, Emma sentía que se mareaba. Ella había tenido la culpa del inicio de los ataques de homofobia hacia Aurora y Mulán.

**GRUMPY: **Emma, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

**EMMA: **Dejé levantar un rumor totalmente falso… ¿y me estás diciendo que no tengo la culpa de nada? ¡Grumpy!

**KILLIAN: **Bah, esto durará un par de días y se acabó, Emma.

**EMMA: **Están siendo el centro de atención a nivel mundial, Jones. ¿Acaso has visto por dónde se ha distribuido el vídeo?

**MARY M.: **(Acercándose) Emma, relájate… Ellas son fuertes.

**EMMA: **No se trata de ser fuerte o ser débil. Se trata de que hemos dañado su imagen pública y de que están recibiendo ataques sin razón de ser.

**KILLIAN: **(Soltando una risotada) Ni que fueras tú a la que atacan, princesita.

**DOPEY: **(Acercándose) Chicos, Dr. Whale va a entrevistar esta noche a Aurora en un especial de "Buenos días, Storybrooke". ¡Vamos a romper las audiencias!

**EMMA: **Al menos así podrá limpiar su imagen pública…

**KILLIAN: **(Riendo) Oh, ¿has nacido ayer? Ya sabes que su imagen está destrozada. Le costará años limpiarla. Si es que alguien se acuerda aún de ella.

**MARY M.: **¡Killian! No digas eso… Todo el mundo sabrá que fue una mentira, y podrán salir impunes…

**EMMA: **Es algo más complicado que todo eso, Mary Margaret. Desde Dirección tenemos unas consignas, y nadie dará su brazo a torcer.

**MARY M.: **Tienes razón, Emma… pero algún día…

**EMMA: **"Algún día" puede que sea demasiado tarde.

**DOPEY: **No seas pesimista, Emma. ¡Mary Margaret tiene razón! Algún día se olvidarán de todo esto, ¡y nosotros habremos ganado millones de dólares!

**EMMA: **Dopey, piensa un poco, por el amor de Dios. ¿A costa de qué? (Enfureciéndose) ¿A costa de quiénes? (Recalcando su última palabra)

**KILLIAN: **La tele es como es. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarla.

Al ver el revuelo que se había armado en cuestión de segundos en Redacción, Wisdom se acercó para adivinar qué era lo que sucedía. El anciano vio en Emma un halo de frustración, de resignación y de dolor. Pudo adivinar qué era lo que había ocurrido, y seguro que acertaría. Pero sus años de experiencia y de metidas de pata, le advertían de no aventurarse y apresurarse.

**WISDOM: **¿Qué ocurre, Emma?

Y acertó. Las lágrimas de impotencia que se deslizaban por el rostro de la periodista le daban la razón al realizador. Estaba claro que ella no se había metido en aquella televisión para hacer periodismo sensacionalista, morboso, ése que alimentaba los instintos más bajos de todo ser humano y que buscaba en la audiencia reacciones de lo más arrabaleras.

¿Cómo se tomaría la rubia la _decisión_ de los productores? Se preguntó Wisdom algo temeroso. Era la mejor redactora que había visto la cadena en mucho tiempo y tenía un miedo atroz de perderla. Estaba convencido de que, si ella se iba, la mayoría de los programas se irían al traste. A pesar de que tenía el plazo de un solo día, decidió no tentar a la suerte y esperar que las cosas estuvieran más templadas para comunicárselo.

En el despacho, la directora empezó a sentirse desazonada. Desconocía los patrocinadores que podrían invertir en una clase de género televisivo que muy pocos profesionales valoraban, llegándolo a tachar de "telebasura". Es cierto que esa clase de emisiones generaban miles de dólares, pero… ¿en un pueblo? ¿En una televisión local del Estado de Maine?

Además, a eso se le sumaba que el planeta estaba sumergido en una crisis a nivel mundial. Esto suponía que nadie arriesgara por productos innovadores en el mercado. Estados Unidos, como Europa, como el resto del mundo, preferían arriesgar por las producciones seguras, los que estaban seguros que iban a vender.

Regina rió. Aquello también era una estúpida utopía. La audiencia estaba aburrida de ver lo mismo todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué iban a seguir viendo a la misma ridícula familia y sus vivencias? Querían algo nuevo, algo fresco, algo distinto. Pero nadie se aventuraba. Nadie se comprometía. Nadie quería hacerse responsable de unas pérdidas económicas.

Todo se basaba en el dinero. Dinero que, en estos tiempos, escaseaba.

Tenía que encontrar algo… y el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Comprendía la exigencia de los productores Mr. Gold y Cora puesto que ella era la primera que le gustaba el orden, la rapidez y la perfecta ejecución de los movimientos en todo lo concerniente a su trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que le faltaba el aire cuando pensaba en la dirección.

A veces, se le pasaba la ridícula idea de dimitir y hacer lo que realmente le gustaba: escribir. Pero era completamente incapaz de concebir una vida sin ocupaciones, sin seguir una rutina fija, unos objetivos bien marcados y definidos… Era imposible. No se lo podía permitir. Eso supondría su autodestrucción…

El tiempo corría a velocidades vertiginosas, pero la sensación para la mayoría de los que estaban en Redacción, era lento. Lento como cuando la vida de un familiar pende de un hilo, lento como cuando la música no transmite, lento como las horas muertas de aburrimiento, lento como cuando te pierdes mirando la blanca pared, pensando qué iba a ser de tu vida.

Wisdom miraba a Emma desde lejos y se cuestionaba cuál era la mejor manera para decirle que ella era una de las colaboradoras que tendría que entrevistar a Aurora en el especial de esa misma noche. La veía apoyarse en Mary Margaret y sintió ternura. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte podía tener a la vez esa vulnerabilidad? Se preguntaba con una sonrisa que desprendía dulzura. Y al mismo tiempo que se lo cuestionaba, se respondía. Lo cierto es que, en el momento en el que violábamos nuestros propios principios, nos sentíamos rotos por dentro, como si algo no estuviera bien con nosotros mismos. Como si hubiéramos quebrado una parte de nuestra naturaleza. Era como… _si perdiéramos parte de nuestra identidad_.

**MARY M.: **Te comprendo, Emma… Es muy triste lo que está pasando.

**EMMA: **¡Es que no lo entiendo!

**MARY M.: **Ahora, lo que llama es lo soez… Desde siempre, había sido un tema "tabú". Estaba prohibido hablar de esas cosas… ya sabes, cosas como sexo… Y cuando se hablaba de eso, era todo tan metafórico…

**EMMA: **El problema no es cómo se hable, que también… el conflicto viene por las cosas que se hacen por… ¿por más audiencia? No lo sé, Mary Margaret. Es deleznable.

**MARY M.: **(Mirándola con ternura. Era la única persona en Redacción a la que le afectaban tanto las cosas, aunque no lo pareciera) ¿Te confieso algo?

**EMMA: **Dime…

**MARY M.: **Estoy pensando en presentar mi dimisión.

**EMMA: **¿Cómo?

**MARY M.: **La telenovela la está escribiendo Ruby. Y soy incapaz de ver el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, Em…

**EMMA: **No te entiendo.

**MARY M.: **Hay una parte en la que el chico le dice a la chica que… se acuesta con otra, porque su pareja no le da lo que desea… Y la chica llora, y le comprende. Y dice que tratará de esforzarse por hacerlo mejor…

**EMMA: **(Perpleja) ¿Perdona?

**MARY M.: **¿Qué clase de valores estamos inculcando?

**EMMA: **¿Te vas a ir?

**MARY M.: **Lo pensaré este fin de semana. Tomaré la decisión y es bastante probable que el Lunes presente mi decisión irrevocable.

**EMMA: **Te entiendo, Mary Margaret. Yo me iba también… pero necesito el dinero. Por Killian… y…

**MARY M.: **(Con una sonrisa de compresión y ternura) Tranquila, te entiendo… (Dándole la mano) Todo va a ir bien…

**EMMA: **Dios te oiga, Mary Margaret… (Mirando el reloj) Bueno… va siendo hora de irme. El encargado de esta noche es Whale, así que no pinto mucho… Y me niego a ver lo que va a suceder.

**MARY M.: **¿Me esperas? Voy contigo y nos tomamos un helado en Granny's.

Era la hora. En media hora, se reuniría todo el equipo que realizaría el especial de esa misma noche. Tenían que tratar el enfoque de la entrevista, pactar las preguntas y efectuar la escaleta. Era indispensable que la periodista y –realmente- el alma de la cadena estuviera. Wisdom se acercó con cautela.

**WISDOM: **Emma, tenemos que hablar… Me temo que no son buenas noticias.


	6. Corazones rotos

Bienvenidas a bordo, Charibdis y Luanblack!

Este capítulo es de transición... Que los "fines de semana" están para descansar, ¿no? Y como son para descansar, éste viene con truco.

Os cuento... Todo el capítulo va a transcurrir en el Granny's, sábado por la noche. Pepinillos me dio la idea... Me comentó que le encantaba la ambientación... y me dije: "¡Coño! (Perdón) ¿Por qué no hacer que los que leen se sientan dentro de la misma historia y escuchen lo mismo que los personajes?" Para ello, he hablado con Little Richard y Blaine Anderson y me han prestado su música, sus letras y sus voces... Para sentir que en el Granny's estamos todos juntos, como una piña. ¿Qué os parece?

Os comento el mecanismo. Os aparecerán dos "etiquetas" (una palabra entre corchetes): [PLAY] y [STOP] junto al título y artista de la canción y a un link. Cuando veáis el Play, dadle al Play... y cuando veáis Stop, la paráis... (difícil, ¿eh?) La primera canción es optativa... Sería el tipo de música que pondría Granny's los sábados por la noche (os recomiendo poner la playlist de Little Richard en Spotify). Si veis que os descentra de la lectura o lo que sea... Dejadlo. La segunda canción, no obstante, es MUY recomendable que la pongáis, ya que en ella, hay pequeños detalles que tienen sentido en la historia. Está colocada parte de la letra... La mayoría de los estribillos -excepto el primero- los he omitido, para que veáis los pensamientos de los personajes en esos momentos en los que están escuchando el conciertillo...

Dicho esto... A tope con "Corazones rotos".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6. CORAZONES ROTOS.**

**[PLAY] Tutti frutti – Little Richard**

watch?v=F13JNjpNW6c

Era sábado noche y la rubia se encontraba junto a Mary Margaret, Belle, Archie y Jefferson en el Granny's. Little Richard sonaba en el jukebox mientras la gente bailaba. La tradición en los sábados noche en Storybrooke era esa: el barullo, el olor a alcohol, a tabaco, el rock sureño, la alegría y el jolgorio.

Emma sostenía una copa de Whiskey medio vacía. Por una parte, estaba feliz de haber conocido a Belle y Archie, los compañeros de piso de Mary Margaret, de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amigo y de poder desconectar de la televisión por un tiempo, pero por otra… Por otra parte, se sentía miserable.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la entrevista de la pasada noche en el programa especial de Whale. Había sido incapaz de formular una sola pregunta a Aurora. Todos sus compañeros, entre los que se encontraba Killian, habían empezado una serie de ataques verbales que Emma jamás había podido imaginar. La entrevistada se marchó entre lágrimas y sin ninguna oportunidad de haberse defendido. El programa terminó con una conclusión: Aurora era una perturbada mental y sexual que había abandonado a su marido para irse con su mejor amiga. Estos "supuestos" conllevaron al despido inmediato de la joven. Y por las calles de Storybrooke sólo se preguntaban cómo ese tipo de persona podía haber dado clases a niños y qué era lo que les había enseñado durante todo ese tiempo.

Las audiencias se habían disparado, y los vídeos colgados en la página de Storybrooke TV habían recibido millones de visitas. La cadena del pueblo se estaba haciendo cada vez más conocida, y desde el punto de vista económico, eso era buena señal.

**JEFFERSON: **Emma, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

La voz de Jefferson sonó aterciopelada e irrumpió entre sus pensamientos como una brisa fresca de verano. Su sonrisa, generosa y desinteresada, acarició su alma. Hacía tiempo que alguien no la sonreía de esa manera. Pero la felicidad duró poco tiempo. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, vio entrar a Sidney Glass con su mujer y con su hijo. Todos los que estaban con Emma percibieron el cambio en su semblante y Jefferson decidió templar el ambiente.

**JEFFERSON: **Escúchame…

El hombre acercó sus labios a la oreja de la redactora y comenzó a susurrarle algo. Regina, que en ese momento se encontraba recorriendo el local con la mirada, se topó con los ojos azulados de su trabajadora. Sonrió fríamente, como señal de saludo y Emma fue incapaz de responder al saludo. No después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Escuchó con atención las palabras de su amigo y sonrió cálidamente. ¡Claro que la idea le fascinaba! Hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así… y lo echaba tanto de menos… Mientras Jefferson se dirigía a hablar con el camarero, Emma, cabizbaja, se levantó del asiento y decidió acercarse a saludar a la familia.

**HENRY: **¡Emma!

**EMMA: **¿Cómo estás, enano?

**REGINA: **Buenas noches, señora Swan.

Emma la miró. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, la vio sin maquillaje. Elevó una ceja, extrañada. Su jefa era la típica persona que jamás descuidaba un sólo detalle. ¿Qué había cambiado aquella noche en ella? No obstante, si la preguntaban, no dejaría de reconocer que, sin rímel ni pintalabios, se la veía especialmente joven.

**EMMA: **Buenas, Regina.

**SIDNEY: **¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

**EMMA: **Sí, decidí venir con unos amigos a tomar algo…

**SIDNEY: **Fue una sabia decisión. El ambiente en el pueblo los sábados por la noche es fantástico. Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a la barra a por algo de beber… ¿Queréis algo, Regina, Henry…?

Madre e hijo negaron con la cabeza. Era demasiado pronto para pedir algo. La noche era larga, y preferían sentarse tranquilamente a charlar sobre cualquier asunto trivial.

**HENRY: **Pues no sé qué le ve Sidney a este sitio… A mí no me gusta este tipo de música…

**EMMA: **(Sonriendo juguetonamente) ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar aquí?

**REGINA: **Seguramente hasta la medianoche.

**EMMA: **Entonces, Henry, te aseguro que cuando terminen este par de canciones… Hay una que te va a gustar mucho.

**HENRY: **¿Qué canción es? ¿La conozco?

**EMMA: **No. Pero… ya verás. (Agachándose para quedar a su altura) Es una sorpresa.

**HENRY: **¡Qué guay! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

**REGINA: **Señora Swan, si vemos que estamos incómodos, no dude que nos marcharemos antes de ese "par de canciones".

**HENRY: **¡Mamá, quiero quedarme! Porfa…

**EMMA: **(Riendo) ¡El niño ha hablado, Regina!

La rubia desapareció. La incertidumbre comenzó a hacer mella en Regina. ¿Qué sorpresa le haría una completa desconocida a su hijo? Era su subordinada, no conocía los gustos de Henry… La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro. ¿Y esa risa? Desconocía si eso podía ser considerado una falta de respeto hacia su superiora. Pero lo cierto era que, en aquellos momentos, sólo eran dos ciudadanas de Storybrooke.

La mayoría del tiempo le costaba discernir entre una persona y un trabajador. Cuando salía a la calle, veía a sus trabajadores y no a los ciudadanos que, simplemente, la saludaban y le deseaban unos buenos días. No sabía diferenciar su lugar de trabajo del exterior. Aunque era cierto que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía una noche a cualquier local a modo de ocio. Aquel día, Henry se había puesto tan pesado que Sidney y ella no tuvieron más remedio.

Quiso seguir los pasos de Emma con la mirada para conocer la sorpresa que le iba a hacer a su hijo, pero la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

**SIDNEY: **¿A quién buscas, cielo?

**REGINA: **A nadie… ¿Nos sentamos?

Tras intercambiar un par de palabras más sin importancia, la familia se sentó próxima a lo que, un día, en Granny's se utilizó como escenario. En esos momentos, era la parte más apartada y menos concurrida del local. Allá podrían hablar cómodamente sobre cualquier tema sin ser interceptados por el alto ruido o conversaciones ajenas. **[STOP]**

**REGINA: **¿Qué tal…

La voz de la directora se vio interrumpida por las palabras de un hombre al micrófono. Se maldijo a sí misma. ¿No podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad ni en Granny's?

**HENRY: **¡Mira, mami! ¡Es Emma!

Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba la periodista, sentada al piano. Parecía bastante nerviosa, y miraba sonriente hacia todos lados. Su hiperactividad causó la risa simpática de la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

**JEFFERSON: **¡Hola! Perdonen que interrumpamos sus cenas, comidas, meriendas, bailes, despedidas o lo que sea que estén haciendo. Sé que hace tiempo que en Granny's no se hace ningún acústico… pero hoy, mi amiga (dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella), la del piano, Emma y yo… quisimos retomar esa vieja costumbre… Ella, de hecho, es la artífice de esta canción. (Pausa) Estamos demasiado nerviosos… Así que… será algo rapidito. (Volviendo su vista hacia el público) Aún así, espero… que disfrutéis... (Leve pausa) ¡Ruby, luces!

Las luces se apagaron y el público comenzó a montar barullo ante la sorpresa. La camarera, con una risa traviesa, encendió un alumbrado de bombillas que se distribuían por todo el techo del local, brindándole una iluminación anaranjada y tenue al escenario. Además, se activaron todas las luces de las velas eléctricas, lo que le confirió un tono más romántico si cabía a la situación.

**[PLAY] — Teenage dream por Blaine Anderson** watch?v=5SaZvNRHI-c

Siete acordes de piano que le llegarían al alma. ¿Desde cuándo tocaba Emma el piano? Se quedó perpleja…

**JEFFERSON:**_You think I'm pretty without any make up on… _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…_

**HENRY: **¡Me encanta, mamá! ¿Y a ti?

**JEFFERSON: **_Before you met me, _

_I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy…_

_You brought me to life…_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight…_

_No regrets, just love…_

_We can dance, until we die…_

_You and I, will be young forever…_

Regina era incapaz de formular una sola palabra.

**JEFFERSON: **_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep…_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back…_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch…_

**SIDNEY: **Son buenos, ¿eh?

Era la primera vez que Regina veía la fragilidad de Emma. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que aquella persona que estaba al piano era la misma que iba a trabajar con el ceño fruncido y con aparente frialdad a su empresa.

**JEFFERSON: **_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete…_

Regina se fijó en el semblante de Emma. Estaba completamente sumergida en el piano. La verdad es que la partitura no era muy complicada, pero… se notaba como las notas salían de su alma. Es como si… en vez de tocar el piano, estuviera sumergida en un océano, sintiendo como las diferentes olas la mecían en la que fuere la cuna de Poseidón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba empezando a sentir como si su espíritu estuviera rejuveneciendo. Sentía como si la música estuviera danzando con su alma, como si estuvieran rozando lo más profundo de su ser. No pudo evitar recordar los momentos en los que Sidney le dedicaba serenatas al piano, interpretando piezas clásicas y nunca llegaba a sentir ese clímax, ese éxtasis que se supone que debía sentir.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar cuando se levantaba por las mañanas al escuchar la guitarra acústica de Daniel… ¿De qué manera tan absurda se había desvanecido todo eso? Y por primera vez, desde Daniel… volvía a sentir esa pasión por una pieza musical sencilla.

**JEFFERSON: **_Yoooouuu…_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No…_

**HENRY: **¡Qué guay, mami! Y eso lo ha escrito Emma. ¡Mi profesora! Se van a hacer muy famosos.

**REGINA: **Lo dudo, Henry.

**SIDNEY: **Pues son muy buenos. Es posible que les haga una oferta…

**REGINA: **No te arriesgues. Son bastante bohemios.

**SIDNEY: **La bohemia revive el alma de los corazones rotos.

Segunda vez en la misma noche que la directora quedaba enmudecida. Se estaba empezando a asustar y esperaba que eso no fuera el precedente de algo peor.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight…_

Cuando finalizó la canción, no tardaron en llegar los vítores, los aplausos, los silbidos y los gritos, pidiendo otra canción. Henry se acercó a Emma y le mostró su agradecimiento. Sidney, entre risas y algo sorprendido, miró la reacción del público.

**ARCHIE: **¡Bien, Emma, bien! ¡Ese Jefferson!

**BELLE: **¡Esos son mis chicos!

**MARY M.: **¡Bravo!

El cantante y la pianista salieron del escenario y fueron invitados por los habitantes de Storybrooke a una ronda. Ésta última, iba acompañada de Henry, quien estaba cariñosamente abrazado a ella. La periodista carcajeaba por las ocurrencias del pequeño y de Jefferson. _"¡Menudo par!"_ repetía una y otra vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emma se sintió relajada, feliz, extasiada.

Sus amigos se acercaron para darles la enhorabuena y para pedirles expresamente que repitieran ese momento todos los sábados. Hacía tanto tiempo que los habitantes de Storybrooke no se reunían y congeniaban tan bien en un mismo espacio…

Emma rió mientras tomaba algo de Whiskey, y entre sus amigos, pudo ver a su superiora, quien se encontraba a lo lejos, junto a Sidney. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la periodista decidió ir hacia ella, cogiendo al pequeño de la mano.

**HENRY: **¡Mamá! He conocido a los amigos de Emma. ¡Son majísimos!

**REGINA: **Henry, es tarde… Debemos irnos.

**EMMA: **(En un susurro) Regina…

**SIDNEY: **¡Fantástica actuación! Mi más sincera enhorabuena…

**EMMA: **Gracias…

**SIDNEY: **He de decirte que me gustaría tratar contigo un tema, Emma.

**EMMA: **Claro. Tienes mi número. Llámame cuando quieras.

**HENRY: **¡Adiós, Emma! Te veo el Lunes.

**EMMA: **¡Por supuesto, niño!

**SIDNEY: **¡Hasta luego!

**EMMA: **Adiós, Sidney… Regina…

Y la familia salió por la puerta del Granny's. Para ella, la noche no había hecho más que empezar.


	7. Lunes -Primera parte-

**CAPÍTULO 7. LUNES**

Los truenos despertaron a Henry que, aterrado, corrió a la cama de sus padres. Aquel día, se avecinaba una buena tempestad a Storybrooke.

**REGINA: **¿Henry? ¿Te ha asustado el trueno?

**HENRY: **¡Sí! ¡Y mira el cielo! Está muy oscuro… Yo no quiero ir a clase, mamá. Tengo miedo. ¿Si me alcanza un rayo y me electrocuto? ¡Me moriría y tú te quedarías sin tu hijo favorito!

**SIDNEY: **Eso no va a ocurrir, pequeño… (A Regina) ¿Qué hora es, cariño?

**REGINA: **Las seis y diez… Demasiado temprano.

**SIDNEY: **Henry, ¿quieres tortitas para desayunar?

**HENRY: **¡Sí! Me gustan mucho.

**SIDNEY: **Iré preparando todo el desayuno… Vosotros dormid un poco más…

El hombre se incorporó en la cama, posó los labios sobre la frente de Henry y, posteriormente, besó a su mujer. Se levantó y se calzó las pantuflas. Mientras se ponía la bata, pensaba en lo fría y distante que estaba su mujer en los últimos tiempos.

Sabía que Regina no estaba enamorada de él y eso le dolía profundamente en el alma. Cada día, trataba de conquistarla y veía que no obtenía ningún progreso. La cortejaba con flores, la seducía con serenatas al piano, era el padre perfecto para Henry… y sin embargo, sentía que todo lo que hacía en vano.

No era estúpido, y desde el primer momento supo que su matrimonio –y su relación- era una unión meramente económica y social. Él, Sidney Glass, siempre había sido el esposo que le brindaba a la directora una estabilidad emocional y psíquica. Pero, todos los días de su vida, se preguntaba si esa estabilidad servía de algo.

La estabilidad se entendía como algo invariable, como algo constante… ¿qué fascinación podría tener aquello en un nexo entre dos almas? Cada día que pasaba, Sidney se desanimaba un poco más, aunque llevaba años trabajando su capacidad de disimule.

Sonrió al recordar a Michelle, su compañera de trabajo. Era dulce, simpática, divertida, valoraba los pequeños detalles de Sidney y le encantaba la manera en la que le ponía pucheros cuando algo salía mal. Pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de serle infiel a su mujer, aunque se angustiaba al pensar que era incapaz de evitar sentir algo por su socia.

Estaba claro que el fotógrafo tendría que hablar seriamente con Regina, ponerle todas las cartas sobre la mesa y que, juntos, decidieran un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas. Decidió tomárselo con calma, reflexionar sobre las cosas que quería tratar con ella y encontrar el momento justo.

Regina acunaba a un Henry dormido entre sus brazos. Los relámpagos la impedían seguir conciliando el sueño. Pensaba en la propuesta que le habían hecho llegar el viernes los productores españoles. No podía negar que la seducía, enormemente. Mr. Gold y Cora la habían animado a seguir adelante con la nueva andadura pero… Le asustaba la idea de que algo saliera mal. La imagen de Storybrooke se vería dañada y, tal y como estaba el tema económico en la televisión, no era un riesgo que pudiera correr tan alegremente.

Recordó que esa misma mañana saldría la exclusiva de Jefferson y no pudo evitar acordarse de la periodista. Adivinó que la tendría esa misma mañana en el despacho, refunfuñando y lanzando improperios contra su persona, con sus teorías utópicas de una televisión y un mundo más feliz. En cierto modo, la rubia le hacía gracia. Su ilusión, sus principios, su moral… eran algo que echaba mucho de menos ver en su vida.

Se le pasó por la mente una idea absurda… Sería interesante llevar a cabo el proyecto de los productores españoles con ella. Con Emma Swan. Decidió que se lo iba a comunicar esa misma mañana, cuando entrara hecha una furia. Sonrió al imaginarse su reacción. Sería dejarla fuera de juego…

**REGINA: **Henry, mi amor… ya está el desayuno… Despierta…

El desayuno fue como todos los días, Henry derramando la leche por el suelo, Regina con la zapatilla en la mano corriendo tras él… y Sidney observando la escena con ternura.

Sin embargo, en casa de Killian Jones… el desayuno se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera agonía. Emma había leído la filtración de la noticia de Jefferson en la página web de la televisión y sintió que se hundía.

**KILLIAN: **¿Emma? ¿Qué te pasa, princesita?

**EMMA: **Mira.

Su marido leyó la noticia y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maquiavélica. Sabía desde el viernes que esa primicia se iba a filtrar. De hecho, había sido él el artífice de todo el rumor. Se sentía orgulloso, ese pequeño "sacrificio" le iba a reportar muchos más beneficios. La vuelta de los Nolan había supuesto una verdadera sacudida a la popularidad de Killian, que se había visto gravemente menguada.

Tenía que recuperarla de algún modo, y ser él quien sacara la noticia de la vuelta de Jefferson a Storybrooke… eso sería un bombazo. Antes de que se fuera, todas las muchachas del pueblo estaban locas por él. Era un hombre apuesto, coqueto, generoso y además, era el cantante estrella de Granny's.

**EMMA: **¿Lo has filtrado tú?

_"Vaya, la rubia no es tan tonta como pensaba… ¡Y yo pensando que el amor cegaba a las personas!"_ se dijo Killian para sus adentros. La verdad que la idea para recuperar su popularidad había sido buenísima… y es más, la reputación de Jefferson caería por los suelos. Ahora sería él el hombre por el que todas las adolescentes suspiraran. Nadie en el pueblo iba a perdonar que Jefferson abandonara a su mujer enferma para irse a California con una prostituta de lujo y regentar un burdel de carretera.

Killian calló. ¿Para qué iba a decir nada cuando todo estaba dicho? La rubia se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, se vistió, se colocó la cazadora de cuero, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia casa de su amigo del alma. Llamó a la puerta, y un Jefferson ojeroso le abrió. La rubia le abrazó.

No hizo falta pronunciar una sola palabra para intuir que el joven sabía lo que había sucedido. La redactora siempre agradeció esa complicidad con él, esa confianza ciega…

**JEFFERSON: **Siempre te dije que Killian no era para ti…

**EMMA: **¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

**JEFFERSON: **Porque no sacarías beneficio de eso, y Killian sí. Tengo plena confianza en ti, rubia.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Jefferson. Lo que menos le importaba al joven era la reputación, el honor… Ahora mismo se encontraba derrotado por la enfermedad de su mujer. Es cierto que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, pero la quería con toda su alma y, juntos, tenían una hija maravillosa por la que ambos habrían dado la vida.

**JEFFERSON: **¿Quieres café, zumo…?

**EMMA: **Sólo quiero estar contigo, Jefferson.

**JEFFERSON: **(Sonriendo tristemente) No sé qué hacer con Grace… Estoy perdido. No quiero que vea a su madre así…

**EMMA: **¿Tiene 9 años?

**JEFFERSON: **(Arqueando una ceja) Sí, ¿por qué?

**EMMA: **Esta tarde tengo que dar clases a Henry. Y a ella le hará falta también unas clasecitas de Lengua, ¿no?

**JEFFERSON: **(Riendo) ¿Te importaría…?

La rubia sonrió y le abrazó. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la periodista tuvo que marcharse a trabajar. Jefferson se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y la vio marchar en su escarabajo amarillo.

Tenía suerte de tener a alguien como Emma a su lado, quien jamás le había reprochado su marcha del pueblo y nunca le había juzgado. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, donde su exmujer yacía dormida. Se acostó junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla. La mujer entreabrió un ojo y, al ver que era Jefferson, se reincorporó levemente para recostarse sobre su torso.

Emma entró en el despacho de su jefa y se sentó sin mediar palabra. Regina la miró de soslayo y le extrañó no recibir una sola queja sobre la filtración de la noticia. Se la veía enojada, furiosa… pero no había pronunciado una palabra.

**REGINA: **Buenos días para usted también, señora Swan.

**EMMA: **No estoy de humor, ¿para qué me has llamado?

La directora decidió no provocarla. Estaba claro que las cosas no iban bien y no quería forzar la situación. Sacó un portfolio y se lo entregó a su subordinada.

**EMMA: **¿Qué es esto?

**REGINA: **Me gustaría que lo leyera detenidamente. Es una propuesta que hemos recibido de unos productores españoles y creo que usted es la candidata perfecta para llevar a cabo el proyecto.

**EMMA: **Vale. Lo leeré y te diré algo. ¿Quieres algo más?

**REGINA: **Recuerde que tiene hoy una cita con mi hijo.

**EMMA: **Nunca se me olvidaría.

**REGINA: **Pase buen día en Redacción.

La periodista salió del despacho y se sentó junto a Mary Margaret. Observó que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y se temió lo peor.

**EMMA: **No.

**MARY M.: **Siempre nos quedarán las sesiones de los sábado noche en Granny's, ¿no?

Sonrió ampliamente. ¿Y si Emma hiciera lo mismo? ¿Si decidiera dimitir? ¿Si se desprendía de todas las cadenas que le ataban a Killian Jones y se marchara para siempre de Storybrooke?


	8. Lunes -Segunda parte-

**CAPÍTULO 7. LUNES –SEGUNDA PARTE-**

Por la tarde, Emma se dirigió en coche hacia la casa de la familia Glass-Mills. La lluvia apenas le dejaba ver pero aun así, decidió aventurarse para enseñarles poesía de una manera algo especial a Grace y a Henry.

**SIDNEY: **¡Henry! Tu profesora ha llegado.

El pequeño bajó las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se encontraba Emma con Grace agarrada de su mano. Henry la miró y se sonrojó, profiriéndole un tímido "hola".

**EMMA: **Me los voy a llevar fuera, Sidney. Les llevaré a un lugar bastante especial… donde seguro que les es más fácil fijar los conocimientos de Lengua.

**SIDNEY: **No te preocupes. Confío en ti, Emma. Cuando lleguéis, entra en mi despacho. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

**EMMA: **Hecho.

Salieron por la puerta y corrieron hacia el coche para resguardarse de la lluvia. _"¡Tened cuidado!"_ les gritó Sidney. Emma trató de encender la radio, pero debido a la tormenta, no se sintonizaba ninguna cadena. Miró por el espejo interior y vio que los pequeños se dedicaban miradas cómplices y alguna que otra sonrisa tímida. Arrancó, emprendiendo un viaje hacia Holenvania, situado en Nuevo Hampshire, al Oeste del Estado. Esta edificación de hace más de tres siglos, era conocida en Maine como "el Castillo de las Montañas Blancas".

**HENRY: **¡Hala, está todo nevado!

**GRACE: **¡Qué chulo!

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la periodista. Qué fácil era sorprender y fascinar a dos pequeños. Sigilosamente, como si se tratara de un suspiro, Regina apareció en los pensamientos de la redactora. Le resultaba difícil comprender cómo de una madre tan rígida, tan disciplinada, tan irreverente, seria, formal… pudiera salir un soñador. ¿Cómo sería la directora en su vida privada?

**EMMA: **¿Sabéis quién es Jacobo I?

**HENRY y GRACE: **¡No!

**EMMA: **Era el rey de Inglaterra… y en 1606 mandó colonizar todo este territorio…

**GRACE: **Emma, ¿qué es colonizar?

**EMMA: **(Riendo, ¿cómo se le explicaba eso a un niño de 9 años?) Es cuando van muchos extranjeros a vivir a otra tierra, juntándose con sus gentes…

**HENRY: **¡Qué guay!

Lo cierto es que las colonizaciones no eran tan bonitas como las pintaban en los libros de Historia… Conllevaban miles de violaciones, matanzas, ríos de sangre y agonía… Pero no ibas a contarle eso a un niño. No cuando aún conservaban la inocencia y la pureza. Ya tendrían tiempo de crecer y de darse cuenta de que el ser humano era capaz de hacer las cosas más horribles y también las más hermosas.

**EMMA: **Pues… el sitio donde vamos a ir… fue construido por Jacobo…

**GRACE: **¿Y por qué lo construyó?

**EMMA: **Se enamoró de una chica de Nuevo Hampshire… y le construyó el Castillo de las Montañas Blancas, regalándoselo… ya que no se podía separar de la reina.

**HENRY: **¿Y por qué no se podía separar de la reina?

**EMMA: **Porque aquello le suponía estabilidad económica y social… Y el amor es algo más atrevido y temerario que la estabilidad.

**GRACE: **Henry… (Agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose)

**HENRY:** ¿Sí, Grace?

**GRACE: **¿Tú me construirás un castillo como el de las Montañas Blancas? ¿Como el que le construyó Jacobo a la chica de Nuevo Hampshire?

Emma rió. Ojalá todos pudiéramos ser capaces de formular preguntas tan sencillas como ésas. Preguntas sin ningún tipo de maldad, simplemente buscando un "sí" por respuesta. Buscando que alguien se convirtiera en nuestro caballero, en nuestro príncipe, en nuestra princesa, en nuestra salvadora particular…

La periodista deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder preguntarle algo de ese estilo a Killian. Sentarse con él y hacerle una entrevista como si se la fuera a realizar Henry: ¿Me quieres? ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? ¿Construirías el Castillo de las Montañas Blancas por mí…? Pero ese tipo de preguntas… No sé… ¿por qué no éramos capaces de formularlas?

En media hora llegaron a lo alto de la cima del Monte Washington, que tenía nada más menos que 1916m de altura. Allí se alzaba majestuoso el Castillo de las Montañas Blancas. Emma ayudó a bajar a los pequeños, que iban agarrados de la mano, y se dirigieron a la entrada del Castillo.

**EMMA: **Buenas, jefe.

**CHARLES: **¡Emma! Hacía tanto que no te veía… ¿cómo estás, preciosa?

Charles era el guardia del Castillo y gran amigo de los padres de la periodista. Había visto crecer a la pequeña rubia, la había visto traer a sus novios para subir a la muralla, la había consolado en sus rupturas y había reído con ella en momentos de soledad.

Tras cederles el paso, subieron a la Habitación de los Reyes, una hermosa estancia donde Jacobo se le había declarado a la joven muchacha de Nuevo Hampshire. Emma encendió la chimenea con permiso de Charles y se sentó con un libro junto a los pequeños.

**HENRY: **¡Esto es súper chulo!

**GRACE: **¿Aquí es donde Jacobo y la chica dormían, Emma?

**EMMA: **Sí… ¿y queréis saber lo que se decían?

**HENRY: **¡Eso es trampa! ¿Cómo sabes lo que se decían? ¡Si fue hace muchos años!

**EMMA: **Cuando Jacobo volvía a Inglaterra, lo escribía todo…

**GRACE: **¡Yo quiero saberlo! Henry, porfa…

**HENRY: **Vale, si Grace quiere, yo también.

**EMMA: **Os meteréis más en la historia con algo de música…

**GRACE y HENRY: **¡YUHU!

La periodista sacó un discman y unos altavoces de su mochila y los colocó sobre la cama. Era un instrumental de violín. [PLAY] watch?v=C9haTFoGcvk Un piano. Qué instrumento más mágico… Emma sacó los libros y comenzó a leer las cartas que le enviaba la joven muchacha a Jacobo de Inglaterra.

**EMMA: **Tú, Jacobo, sabes cómo es esto: si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño en mi ventana, si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña… Todo me lleva a ti… Como si todo lo que existe; aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan… Ahora bien, si poco a poco dejas de quererme, dejaré de quererte poco a poco. Si de pronto me olvidas… no me busques, que ya te habré olvidado. Si consideras largo y loco el viento de banderas que pasa por mi vida y te decides a dejarme a la orilla del corazón en que tengo raíces… piensa que en ese día, a esa hora levantaré los brazos y saldrán mis raíces a buscar otra tierra…

**GRACE: **¡Hala! ¿Pero cómo se va a olvidar Jacobo de ella…? ¡Estaba muy enamorado!

**HENRY: **Sí, Grace, pero ella pensaba que Jacobo estaba enamorado de la reina…

**EMMA: **Hay veces que… de tanto pensar tonterías, no nos atrevemos a decir lo que sentimos.

**HENRY: **¡Grace! Tú no pienses nunca tonterías, ¿vale?

**GRACE: **(Risa nerviosa) Oye, Emma… ¿y qué le contestó Jacobo?

**EMMA: **Jacobo… le respondió esto…

**HENRY: **¡Yo lo leo! (Arrebatándole el libro) Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; Podrá secarse en un instante el mar; Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. ¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor.

**GRACE: **¿Qué quiere decir eso, Emma?

**EMMA: **Con eso, lo que quería decir Jacobo… es que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa… menos que él se olvidara de ella… "que se apagara la llama de su amor"…

**HENRY: **¡Qué chulo!

**EMMA: **Y ahora… es hora de marcharse. Pero os voy a mandar unos deberes…

**GRACE y HENRY: **Jo…

**EMMA: **Tú (a Henry) vas a escribir algo, como si fueras Jacobo y tú… (haciéndole cosquillas a Grace) vas a ser la chica de las montañas… y le vas a contestar.

**GRACE y HENRY: **¡Qué guay!

**EMMA: **Recoged todo, enanos… que yo estoy muy cansada.

Emma se tumbó en el suelo mientras los pequeños recogían la mochila, los cuadernos y libros. No recordaba que el crepitar del fuego fuera tan relajante y por un momento, se sintió libre como el sábado por la noche.

Cuando hubieron terminado, la periodista cogió la mano de Henry, que estaba agarrado a Grace, y se dirigieron al coche, camino de casa.

Durante el viaje, Grace se quedó dormida sobre Henry, quien yacía somnoliento sobre la ventanilla. Emma estaba bastante cansada, por lo que apenas le dio tiempo a pensar en nada cuando llegaron a la casa de Grace.

**GRACE: **¡Papá! Ha estado súper bonito…

**JEFFERSON: **Gracias, Emma. (Cogiendo en brazos a Grace) Luego te llamo y hablamos…

La periodista le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Arrancó y recorrió unos metros más hacia casa de Henry. Aparcó el coche en frente de la mansión y le cogió en brazos. Regina, que estaba esperando en la puerta, sonrió cálidamente al ver la escena. _"Hola, Regina…"_ susurró la subordinada para no despertar al pequeño. Sin embargo, éste se percató del movimiento de los pasos y entreabrió un ojo.

**HENRY: **¡Mami!

**REGINA: **¡Henry! Mi amor… ¿Qué tal?

**HENRY: **(Excitado) ¡Nos ha contado una historia súper guay! Iba de que Jacobo, el rey de Inglaterra, se enamoró de una chica de las Montañas Blancas y se escribían cartas todo el rato… porque Jacobo no se podía separar de la reina porque ella le suponía una estabilidad económica y social… pero ellos estaban muy enamorados y les daba igual eso… ¡El amor mola mucho, mami! Yo estoy enamorado de Grace… ¡Y le voy a escribir una carta como si yo fuera Jacobo y ella la chica de las montañas!

Y, sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Regina boquiabierta. Su niño, su _pequeño_ se estaba haciendo mayor a pasos agigantados y no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Además… ¿qué historia era esa? ¿Un rey que no se podía separar de su reina porque le suponía estabilidad económica y social…? Le sonaba tanto aquella historia… como si fuera ella la protagonista. Sonaba algo irónico.

**REGINA: **¿Les ha mandado escribir una poesía?

**EMMA: **Es la única forma para que empiecen a amarla…

**REGINA: **Eso es ridículo.

**EMMA: **(Sonriendo y carraspeando) "Despega la alondra y encontrarás la música… (…) ¿Dudas de que tu pájaro es real?"

**REGINA: **(Esbozando una tímida sonrisa y en un leve susurro) Emily Dickinson.

**EMMA: **(Haciendo un chasquido con la lengua) Premio para la señora Mills. Creo que sabes lo que significa la poesía, si eres medianamente inteligente. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con tu marido.

La rubia entró descaradamente en la casa dejando a una Regina sorprendida en la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola, la cerró tras de sí y se sentó en el sofá revisando unos papeles del proyecto de los productores españoles. Sonrió juguetonamente.

Iba a ser interesante viajar con su subordinada a Madrid. Las conversaciones y discusiones con ella iban a ser de lo más sugestivas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía especiales ganas en hacer algo con alguien.


	9. Lanzar una moneda al aire

**JOE: **¡Damas y caballeros, están sintonizando Radio Brooke! Son las nueve de la mañana en el Estado de Maine. Esperemos que estén disfrutando de sus desayunos, de sus despertares y del precioso día que hace hoy… (Pausa) Tenemos hoy con nosotros a dos grandes músicos, Jefferson y la señora Emma Swan, a la que ya conoceréis por su estupenda labor en la Televisión de Storybrooke. ¡Buenos días, chicos!

**JEFFERSON:** Buenos días, Joe.

**EMMA: **¡Buenas!

La propuesta de Sidney había sido muy buena. Aquella entrevista en la radio con un pequeño acústico les vendría bien para que la gente que no hubiera podido ir al Granny's, pudieran escucharlos ahora en acción. Emma daba las gracias al cielo por que el padre de Henry conociera a Joe, el director de Radio Brooke y les hubieran aceptado para formar parte del número musical especial de aquella semana.

La entrevista duró cerca de veinte minutos, en los que la periodista y su amigo se encontraban confortables. Estaba conformada con muchas preguntas informativas, otras inocentes, otras divertidas, otras sobre el día a día… Aquella entrevista era las que se realizaban tiempos atrás, cuando aún no existía la masificación de medios de comunicación y por tanto, la competencia tan fuerte.

**JOE: **¿Qué os parecería regresar mañana a la misma hora con nosotros y nos cantáis una de vuestras canciones? Sé que estáis componiendo una y que la terminaréis esta misma noche…

**JEFFERSON: **(Bromeando) ¿Quién te lo ha contado? Cuánto chivato…

**EMMA: **De hecho, te vamos a contar algo más que eso… Aquí el chico… va a probar un nuevo estilo vocal en esta canción… Lo que escuchasteis el sábado no va a ser nada comparado con la que se avecina.

**JOE: **¿Nos podéis adelantar algo más?

**JEFFERSON: **Se llamará "Inside of me"…

**JOE: **El nombre promete… Pues mañana tendremos otra vez a Jeff y a Emma cantándonos en exclusiva para Radio Brooke… ¡Unos anuncios y enseguida volvemos!

La rubia volvía a estar nerviosa. ¿Cómo se tomaría la gente aquella canción? La letra no hablaba de amor, como todo el mundo deseaba… si no que trataba sobre el sufrimiento de los héroes… De aquellos de los que dependía todo el mundo, para bien y para mal… Ese tipo de personas a los que el resto se aferraba, aquellos que eran los pilares de un algo, y que sin embargo… buscaban su identidad. ¿Quiénes eran ellos si el resto del mundo no existiera? ¿Qué tenían ellos de especial? ¿Seguirían siendo los mismos _héroes_? Para ello, se basaba en todos los «_héroes» _que tenía alrededor: su esposo, Mr. Gold, Cora e incluso Regina.

Tras despedirse de Joe, se dirigieron a desayunar en el Granny's. Nada más entrar, el olor a café, chocolate y brioches recién horneados les dio la bienvenida. Se sentaron en la mesa del fondo y comenzaron a hablar sobre las nuevas canciones que iban a hacer.

**JEFFERSON:** ¿Y tú cuándo piensas cantar, guapa?

**EMMA: **Cuando los cerdos vuelen, guapo.

**JEFFERSON: **(A Ruby) Tráeme un poco de azúcar, Ruby, porfa… (Dirigiéndose a Emma)Emma, te escuché cantar cuando te duchaste en mi casa y sabes que tu voz vale un potosí.

**EMMA: **Sabes que desde lo de Killian, no hago ese tipo de cosas… (Mordisqueando una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada)

**JEFFERSON: **¡Es hora de que vuelvas!

**EMMA: **No, Jeff. Y no se hable más.

**JEFFERSON: **(Cortando las rebanadas por la mitad) Jones no se merece todo lo que estás sacrificando por él.

**EMMA: **Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…

**JEFFERSON: **¡Es que no va a volver a ser el mismo de antes! Su vida son los excesos, no te empeñes en desear lo contrario.

**EMMA: **No lo sé, Jefferson… De momento, quiero centrarme en mi trabajo.

**JEFFERSON: **¿Para pagar sus deudas?

**EMMA: **Basta.

**JEFFERSON: **(Poniendo pucheros y cambiando de tema) ¿Cuándo te vas a Madrid?

**EMMA: **No voy a ir.

Lo cierto es que la periodista se moría de ganas por ir a Europa. Nunca la había visitado y ésa podía ser una gran oportunidad. Sin embargo, la compañía no le agradaba. Era incapaz de concebir la idea de estar tres días enteros con una persona cuya única preocupación era el trabajo y que todo saliera correcto.

También tenía que admitir que el proyecto le atraía enormemente: ayudar a la coordinadora de guiones de un programa de música. Tenía apenas una media hora para pensarlo y tan sólo una noche para hacer el equipaje.

La pareja salió del local y cada uno se dirigió a su destino. La periodista caminaba cabizbaja por la calle mientras tomaba su decisión. Giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Allí estaba Mary Margaret, sonriente y caminando hacia ella.

**EMMA: **¿Vas a la tele?

**MARY M.: **Sí, tengo que firmar el finiquito.

**EMMA: **Se te ve radiante…

**MARY M.: **Dejar la cadena me vino bien. Sabes que no es mi estilo…

**EMMA: **Sí, sí… (Pausa) ¿Y qué harás ahora?

**MARY M.: **(Mirándola con ternura) Eso es un secreto… No te puedo confirmar nada…

**EMMA: **¡Mary Margaret!

Y entre risas, entraron en la televisión.

**MARY M.: **Recuerda una cosa, Emma…

**EMMA: **¿Qué?

**MARY M.: **Lanza una moneda al aire… y en el mismo momento que esté en el aire, estarás deseando en silencio que salga cruz o cara… Entonces sabrás realmente qué es lo que quieres.

La guionista sorprendió a la rubia. ¿Cómo sabía que se estaba debatiendo entre dos opciones? Aquella mujer era increíble. Le iba a dar mucha pena no volverla a ver caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los pasillos de Storybrooke TV.

Entró al baño y, sintiéndose ridícula, lanzó una moneda al aire.


	10. Dentro de mí

Este capítulo es algo más especial (a mi modo de ver). Está claro que todos los personajes tienen una explicación de su comportamiento, y ya hemos visto los de los principales... excepto el de Killian. Por eso, quise dedicarle parte de este capítulo a él... Explicando el por qué de sus excesos y de su vida. Así que espero que le cojáis algo de cariño hoy... o si no, le comprendáis, jejeje. La canción explica en un sentido más literario -y musical- los sentimientos actuales de Killian y de Regina... como ya leísteis en el anterior capi.

Por lo demás... preparad las maletas, que nos vamos a Madrid. Os recuerdo que estamos a dos semanas de las Fiestas de Storybrooke (la última semana de Diciembre) así que se nos avecinan fechas especiales en todos los sentidos.

Por último, daros las gracias por los reviews, favs, y todas esas cosis. Y si queréis cualquier cosa (una mansión en el Caribe, por ejemplo), no dudéis en pedírmelo por PM o por Review o venid a acosarme a mi casica...

Un abrazo enorme y a tope con "Dentro de mí"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: DENTRO DE MÍ**

**EMMA: **Aparentemente somos fuertes… y lo que nadie ve es nuestra fragilidad, nuestra vulnerabilidad… Llega un momento en la vida en el que te preguntas: ¿quién soy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y cuando no encuentras las respuestas, no puedes evitar derrumbarte… Te sientes perdido, te sientes sólo y no soportas hacer lo que hacías… sólo deseas encerrarte en tu cuarto, tumbarte en la cama y… llorar. Llorar como si no hubiera mañana…

[PLAY] watch?v=Bw3tYiAFVfg (Superman – Boyce Avenue)

La directora encendió la radio mientras hacía el equipaje. Escuchó los primeros acordes de una guitarra y se extrañó. Aquel no era el programa habitual.

**JEFFERSON:** I can't stand to fly…

**REGINA: **¿Jefferson?

**JEFFERSON: **I'm not that naive… I'm just out to find the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train. It's not easy to be me… I wish that i could cry, fall upon my knees, find a way to lie 'bout a home i'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naive… Even heroes have the right to bleed… I may be disturbed but won't you concede… Even heroes have the right to dream… It's not easy to be me…

Aquella letra estaba escrita exclusivamente para ella. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado sola en la terraza de su mansión a preguntarse quién era ella? Nunca encontraba la respuesta… Hizo un leve recorrido por su vida y sólo encontraba una vida llena de orden y monotonía. Una vida llena de sueños que jamás se había propuesto realizar.

Siempre había tratado de hacer su trabajo correctamente y nunca se había permitido el lujo de _sentir_, de _fallar_. Suspiró y se propuso hacer algo distinto en Madrid, pero aún no tenía claro el qué. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, y ese viaje iba a ser el primer cambio de todos.

Iba a encontrarse consigo misma, iba a buscar lo _verdaderamente esencial_ en su vida aparte de su hijo. Estaba decidida. Ya estaba armada de valor. Sólo faltaba emprender el camino hacia lo diferente. Y, en el fondo de su alma, sabía que las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo distinto. Lo _presentía_.

**JEFFERSON: **Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me, inside of me…

Regina cerró la maleta y sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en la cama.

**JEFFERSON: **It's not easy to be me…

Al terminar de escuchar la canción, Jones no pudo evitar sentirse más mísero de lo que ya era. Estaba teniendo un pequeño momento de lucidez y aquello no avecinaba nada nuevo. Se acurrucó en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada como cuando era un niño pequeño y no pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos.

¿A qué estaba destinado? Cuando terminara todo aquello, ¿qué iba a hacer? Su juventud no iba a durar para siempre y estaba desperdiciando su vida de una forma bastante drástica. Pensó en su mujer y se preguntó por qué soportaba todo aquello. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés… ¿él podría haberla soportado? ¿Hubiera soportado que cada noche calentara otras camas? ¿Hubiera soportado que el dinero desapareciera de las cuentas por arte de magia para sus caprichos –nada saludables-? ¿Hubiera aguantado sus continuos reproches por las deudas, sus malos tonos, su egocentrismo y egoísmo?

El reportero comenzó a llorar. Se sentía sólo, pero era demasiado tarde como para remediar todo el daño hecho. Además, aunque lo remediara, ¿podría volver a ser el Killian Jones tímido, introvertido, inteligente y cuyos intereses sólo eran la historia y el fútbol con los amigos? No. Aquel chico se había ido en el momento que su padre se marchó.

Nunca se perdonó su muerte. Su padre había tenido una depresión cronificada desde que Killian tenía uso de razón y jamás había tenido un solo detalle con él. Su madre lo cuidó hasta el final, ganándose la plena admiración del pequeño pero él nunca pudo evitar tachar a su padre de egoísta. Aunque su madre había dejado de salir de casa y de tener vida social por cuidar a su marido, Killian nunca pudo evitar culpar a su padre del desgaste emocional de su héroe particular.

La cosa empeoró cuando le detectaron problemas de circulación. Le quedaban apenas unos meses de vida y Killian sintió que las cadenas de su madre pronto iban a romperse. Se alegró tanto… y la alegría le duró hasta que su padre se fue. Creyó que nunca iba a sentir nada por él, que se lo agradecería al ángel negro y… cuán equivocado estaba.

Desde entonces, su vida nunca volvió a ser igual. Se metió de lleno en un agujero negro del que difícilmente podía salir. Reconoció que cuando se enamoró de Emma, estuvo apunto de salir pero… todo eso se desvaneció cuando el amor se convirtió en cariño.

Ahora que le había fallado a Emma, una vez más, sintió que tenía que ir a terapia. Le habían dicho que Archie era el mejor psiquiatra del Estado de Maine pero… ¿cuándo dejara la terapia? Estaba seguro que volvería a las andadas…

Lloró como jamás había llorado. Necesitaba a alguien en el que poder hablar seriamente de sus problemas y no tenía a nadie. Esperaba que su mujer volviera a casa pero eso era ridículo. Después de la filtración de la noticia de la vuelta de Jefferson, eso era inconcebible. Y lo peor era darse cuenta de que, por muchos problemas que tuviera, no era justificable su comportamiento ruin y rastrero.

Además, había escuchado que Emma se iba a Madrid con Regina después del acústico en la radio para tratar unos negocios con unos productores españoles. En lo más profundo de su alma, sonrió dulcemente. Le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo. Por fin, la periodista estaba empezando a ser valorada como se merecía.

Tras darle cientos de vueltas, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que sincerarse con Emma y separarse de ella durante un tiempo. Era lo mejor para ambos. Se prometió volver a tratarla como era debido y volver a ser el Killian de antes, por sus padres.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la consulta de Archie.

**ARCHIE: **Sabía que este día vendría…

Y volvió a derrumbarse. Por fin iba a poder hablar con alguien de sus problemas sin metáforas ni tapujos.

La directora ya estaba en el aeropuerto con su equipaje mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los archivos que llevaba en el maletín. "_¿Vas a la guerra?"_ le susurró su subordinada divertida por la espalda.

**REGINA: **Creo que usted es peor que una guerra.

**EMMA: **(Jugueteando mientras sonreía picaronamente) ¿Va a ser usted capaz de no tutearme durante tres días completos?

**REGINA: **¿Qué se apuesta?

**EMMA: **Si pierde, tendrá que pagarme una cena en el mejor restaurante de Madrid el último día.

**REGINA: **¿Y si gano?

**EMMA: **Usted elige.

Siguieron bromeando durante las dos horas de espera en el aeropuerto hasta que llegó la hora de subir al avión. La directora notaba a su trabajadora bastante nerviosa, quien se apresuró a tomarse una pastilla, la cual Regina no pudo adivinar para qué era. Se sentaron en la última fila y la directora sacó un libro de su bolso mientras que Emma se encontraba fuertemente aferrada a los posabrazos de su asiento. La morena no podía evitar mirar de reojo, ya que su comportamiento no estaba siendo nada normal.

Cuando el aparato arrancó para comenzar a rodar en la pista, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Al escucharlo, todos los pasajeros giraron su cabeza para mirar a las dos viajeras de la última fila.

**REGINA: **¿Está usted loca? Nos están mirando por su ridículo grito.

**EMMA: **(Mirándola amenazadamente) Gracias por preocuparte por mí, y esas cosas.

**REGINA: **(Abriendo los ojos sorprendida) No me puedo creer que la periodista que hizo puenting en directo para la televisión tenga miedo de un avión.

**EMMA: **Todos tenemos miedo a algo, ¿no?

**REGINA: **(Irónica) Sin duda. Yo le tengo pánico a usted. Así que duérmase y déjeme concentrarme en mi lectura.

**EMMA: **(Riéndose) Si me tiene tanto pánico, ¿por qué me eligió para el proyecto?

Y la periodista cayó fulminantemente dormida. Regina sonrió divertida al darse cuenta que aquella pastilla que se había tomado anteriormente era para no percatarse de absolutamente nada de lo que sucediera en el vuelo.


	11. Madrid

**CAPÍTULO 10. MADRID**

**REGINA: **¿Podría hablar con el gerente del hotel?

Mientras su jefa discutía en un idioma distinto al originario, Emma se encontraba tocando todo aquello que veía, alterando aún más el ánimo de la directora.

Por lo poco que había podido ver en el autobús exprés que les llevaba desde Barajas hasta el Parque de El Retiro, Madrid era una ciudad llena de contrastes: desde los edificios más modernos de las afueras hasta el centro, que estaba lleno de edificaciones antiguas, casi todas palacios reales y edificios pertenecientes a la nobleza de España. Además, no había apenas árboles, salvo en puntos específicos donde se encontraban los parques o las zonas abiertas de recreo y ocio.

Le gustaba todo lo antiguo y era precisamente por lo que había ido a Madrid, además del proyecto. Ahora mismo se encontraba en The Westin Palace, un hotel inaugurado el 12 de octubre de 1912. En él, se había alojado gente muy importante por lo que podía leer en los libros de huéspedes que se exponían en las vitrinas: Dalí, Picasso, Einstein, Madame Curie… Miró un montón de fotos y se sorprendió al ver que habían respetado la estética durante un siglo, sin apenas efectuar cambios.

Giró la cabeza y vio que Regina seguía discutiendo con el gerente del hotel. Por lo que pudo deducir, había algún problema con la Suite Executive, pero no pudo enterarse de lo que pasaba exactamente. Levantó los brazos en señal de resignación y se adentró en el bar que se encontraba unos pasos más adelante. Nada más entrar, miró hacia arriba y vio una inmensa cúpula con millones de colores. Se sintió fascinada.

Se sintió aún más excitada cuando observó los asientos, las mesas, la gente… Todo aquello estaba extremadamente cuidado, cada detalle era minuciosamente estudiado. Era la esencia histórica europea, y aquello le encantaba a la rubia.

**REGINA: **¡Señora Swan!

Emma se asustó, dando un respingo que hizo sonreír muy ligeramente a la directora. Parecía que a Regina nada de eso la sorprendía…

**EMMA: **¡No me asustes, joder!

**REGINA: **Yo no le asusto, usted se asusta solita.

**EMMA: **¿Ya podemos entrar a la habitación?

**REGINA: **Sí. Pero hay un problema.

Las dos mujeres se montaron en el elevador y subieron hacia la Suite Executive. Cuando entraron, Emma no pudo evitar seguir sorprendiéndose por la estética de aquel hotel. Soltó el equipaje y empezó a correr alrededor de todo el cuarto. Regina no pudo evitar reírse al recordar a su hijo, quien hacía lo mismo cuando se sentía excitado y extasiado.

**REGINA: **(Poniéndose seria) Espero que se haya dado cuenta del problema.

**EMMA: **¿Qué problema? ¡Esto es impresionante, Regina!

Y la rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama. La única cama que había ahí. Se dio cuenta al momento y se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos.

**EMMA: **No…

**REGINA: **Está claro que usted duerme en el sofá. Yo soy su jefa y he de estar en plenas facultades mentales.

**EMMA: **¡Regina…!

Los pucheros no hicieron efecto a la morena, quien comenzó a colgar sus camisas, sus abrigos y a doblar sus faldas, colocándolas por color en los diversos cajones del armario.

Cuando hubieron discutido un rato más sobre el reparto de cama-sofá, resultando Regina victoriosa, salieron hacia el exterior enfundadas en doscientas capas, puesto que el frío intenso de Madrid les había azotado en el poco recorrido que tenían desde Atocha hasta el Westin.

Se metieron por las callejuelas con destino hacia ninguna parte en silencio. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra, pero tampoco se sentían incómodas. Regina estaba pensando en la reunión que tendrían a la mañana siguiente y Emma no tenía más espacio en su mente para pensar. Se encontraba fascinada con cada edificio, con cada ventana, con cada puerta, con cada persona…

**EMMA: **¡Mira! ¡Un hotel que se llama Regina!

Y la rubia estalló en carcajadas. Su jefa puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuán infantil podía ser su trabajadora? Pero aquello era un soplo de aire fresco… Hacía tiempo que nadie le hablaba de cosas banales y sin ningún tipo de importancia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró hacia delante.

**REGINA: **Mira, ahí está la Puerta del Sol.

Y Emma echó a correr. Quería ver todo y sentía que no iba a tener tiempo. Regina iba vigilándola en la distancia mientras sonreía. Al ver el Madroño desde lejos, recordó la primera vez que viajó con Daniel a Madrid. El joven iba tonteando con la directora, y justo ahí, justo en ese lugar, se tropezó. Ese despiste provocó la risa de Regina, que se vería prolongada durante diez minutos.

Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y, sin saber por qué, sintió el impulso de echarse a correr. Así que corrió a por Emma, como si no hubiera mañana. Se sentía libre, se sentía plena. Ni el frío ni el viento podían impedírselo.

**EMMA: **¡Mira! Han iluminado el árbol de Navidad… ¿A que es bonito?

**REGINA: **Podría estar mejor.

**EMMA: **¿Podemos subir por esa calle?

Emma señaló la Calle de la Montera, donde se concentraba parte de la prostitución de Madrid. Regina rió al ver la inocencia de la rubia y decidió que iba a ser divertido ver su sorpresa al verse a todas las chicas "esperando" en las esquinas.

**EMMA: **¿Son…?

**REGINA: **Exacto, señora Swan. Son.

**EMMA: **¿Tú lo sabías?

**REGINA: **Sí.

**EMMA: **¡Serás bruja!

**REGINA: **En efecto, señora Swan… esa señora (_indicándole disimuladamente con la mirada)_ le está lanzando miradas lascivas…

La morena se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Estaba bromeando? Lo peor de todo, es que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación… que alguien entrara a juego a sus bromas, que tuviera la suficiente complicidad con alguien como para llegar a ese "extremo" y el poder conversar de algo con alguien sin que tratara de trabajo.

Emma también se sorprendió. Por primera vez en su vida, veía soltarse –aunque ligeramente- a su jefa. Con cada broma que ésta le gastaba, se sentía cómoda y sentía que estaba llegando a tener una afinidad especial que hacía tiempo que no tenía con nadie, exceptuando a Jefferson. No obstante, no debía olvidar que Regina era su jefa y que no podía pasar más allá de una relación formal.

**EMMA: **(Bromeando, fingiendo escarmiento) Me estoy escandalizando… ¡A ti también te miran, Regina!

**REGINA: **(Algo sorprendida) ¿En serio? Pero si soy una cuarentona…

**EMMA: **(Con voz de niño pequeño) ¡Huyamos! ¡Nos quieren hacer cosas pecaminosas!

La rubia, entre risas, cogió el brazo de su jefa y echaron a correr calle arriba, llegando hacia la Gran Vía donde se detuvo impactada por la panorámica que tenía ante sus ojos. La tarde ya había caído y estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que la calle estaba completamente iluminada. El emblemático edificio de Schweppes se alzaba en la mitad del recorrido con sus barras de colores, las luces de los escaparates con sus bombillas de Navidad resaltaban sobre las fachadas y los destellos de los faros de los coches iluminaban la eterna avenida.

La morena la miraba de reojo divertida. Hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie emocionarse de la manera en la que Emma se emocionaba, exceptuando su hijo Henry. La dejó que se tomara su tiempo, procesando toda la información visual que recibía. Recordó la primera vez que ella vino a Madrid: las luces, el gentío, el ritmo frenético y el sonido de la calle la perturbaron. Se sentía excitada, con impulsos de correr hacia todos los lados como hacía la gente y… se quedaba parada en mitad del camino, con un único pensamiento en la mente: "Ya sólo quedarse en cualquier calle de Madrid es un espectáculo". En cualquier esquina pasaban cosas, tenías actividad en cualquier recoveco, música en el metro (realmente tenía miedo de la excitación que pudiera experimentar Emma cuando bajaran al suburbano), teatros callejeros… Aquella ciudad era un abanico de posibilidades, y ahora le tocaba a Emma experimentar todo aquello.

**EMMA: **Esto es… (Pausa)

**REGINA: **¿Y bien?

**EMMA: **¡Guau!

**REGINA: **¿Ha estudiado Periodismo para quedarse sin léxico? ¡Me sorprende gratamente!

**EMMA: **(Sin escucharla y señalando el edificio de Schweppes) ¿Podemos caminar hacia allá?

Regina sonrió ampliamente y emprendió el camino, dándole a entender a Emma que mandaba. Estaba claro que en esos momentos, no se encontraba viajando con su subordinada, si no con una niña de seis años que se sorprendía por cualquier tontería. Tuvo que aguantar que se parara a escuchar a un guitarrista que estaba tocando a mitad del camino -que, por cierto, no tocaba nada bien- para que le echara un par de moneditas. Tuvo que soportar los grititos de emoción de la rubia cuando se encontró un llaverito de Madrid tirado en el suelo. Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía plena, satisfecha. Había sido un acierto elegirla para el proyecto.

**EMMA: **¿Tú ya has estado aquí antes?

**REGINA: **Sí.

**EMMA: **¿Sola o con alguien?

Eso, en cierto modo, la sacó de quicio. Estaba bien que se emocionara, pero ya se estaba comportando de una manera infantil y eso era algo que no podía soportar durante mucho tiempo. Además, ese tema de conversación era uno de los que quería evitar a toda costa. A pesar de que hiciera tiempo de lo de Daniel, no podía evitar que aún le doliera todo lo que pasó.

Era por él por el que se había convertido en esa clase de persona, ordenada, sensata, realista, disciplinada, rígida… Perderle le había supuesto monotonía, lo que muchas veces se traducía en perdición y aburrimiento…

**REGINA: **¿Sabe que esa pregunta es impertinente? A usted no le interesa con quién va o viene su superiora.

La periodista se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado y decidió callar. No obstante, no podía evitar que aquello le causara curiosidad. Aquella mujer era misteriosa, y no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida, salvo que tenía un esposo y un hijo maravillosos. A veces, desearía ser como Regina: llevar las cosas al día, ser realista, dejarse de pájaros en la cabeza, no caer entre un millón de sueños y había intentado cambiar pero todo intento había sido en vano.

Para ella era imposible levantarse un día sin pensar _"ahora me tumbaría en una hamaca, en el Caribe, con doscientos millones de dólares en mi bolsillo… y siendo la periodista internacional por referencia."_ Y levantarse al día siguiente pensando _"me encantaría irme a la guerra, contar las vivencias de los soldados en su día a día… Tiene que ser una experiencia enriquecedora"_. Su problema era que le gustaba todo, y no sabía a lo que aferrarse. Pero Regina… su jefa lo tenía todo claro. Y era una cualidad que envidiaba en ella.

Pasaron la noche sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que llegaron al hotel. Regina se desvistió en el baño y se puso un camisón de seda con el que dormiría. Emma, en cambio, utilizaría su pijama de rayas azules marino de toda la vida. Miró a su jefa como se recostaba en la cama con el semblante completamente serio. No pudo evitar maldecirse por lo bajo por haberle preguntado eso.

La rubia cogió la manta y la almohada de lo alto del armario y se recostó incómoda en el sofá. Rezó por que las cosas estuvieran mejor al día siguiente.

Regina observó a Emma de soslayo. Ese pijama parecía pertenecer –como mínimo- a su tatarabuela. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de conectarse al Skype para hablar con su hijo y con su marido. Se deslizó por la cama de matrimonio y agarró la mochila del portátil. La elevó con cuidado y la abrió, sacando su pequeño Mac de 13 pulgadas. Lo encendió y se conectó al Skype. Al momento, recibió una llamada de videoconferencia.

**REGINA: **¡Henry, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?

Emma abrió un ojo al escuchar a Regina.

**HENRY: **¡Mami! ¿Qué tal por Madrid? ¿Me has comprado algo?

**REGINA: **¡Pero bueno! ¿Sólo te importa si te he comprado un regalo?

**HENRY: **Yo…

Regina sonrió. Y Emma, desde su sofá, también. Aquel niño era un trasto, pero era lo que realmente iluminaba a una madre que estaba apagada. Hablaron hasta que Henry se quedó dormido en la cama mientras su madre le leía el cuento de Blancanieves. Sidney se despidió de ella, apagando el portátil y Regina no pudo evitar la salida de un par de lágrimas por su rostro. La rubia las vio entre la penumbra, pero decidió no intervenir por si fuera a meter la pata de nuevo.

Un Morfeo sonriente acunaría a las dos mujeres en sus brazos a los veinte minutos de estar observándose en silencio sin que la otra supiera nada.


	12. Acuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 11. ACUERDOS.**

Los dos productores se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de Regina. La mujer se encontraba sentada en la silla de la directora y se la notaba ligeramente agitada. Aquella cadena era su única fuente de ingresos y no era suficiente. Ella ansiaba más y más. Siempre un poco más.

Mr. Gold caminaba de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha con la cabeza gacha, pensando en una resolución ante los últimos acontecimientos desde que la directora partiera hacia Europa.

**MR. GOLD: **Tenemos a Greg a nuestro servicio.

**CORA: **Entonces ya está todo dicho.

**MR. GOLD: **Será una decisión dura, pero lo entenderá.

**CORA: **Ése ya no es nuestro problema, Gold. ¿No te irás a ablandar a estas alturas?

**MR. GOLD: **En absoluto.

Pero lo cierto es que Mr. Gold le debía algo. Su entrada en aquella cadena había sido facilitada por un trato, y lo iba a romper para su propio beneficio. Metafóricamente hablando, era como si una estrella maestra hubiera ayudado a crecer a otra en medio del cosmos, y ahora, la estrella aprendiz se había aliado con el enemigo para hacer morir a la maestra.

Ironías de la vida, ¿verdad? Unas torres caían, otras se levantaban y nada más importaba. Constantemente buscábamos el reemplazo de algo; la constante búsqueda del sustituto para nuestro propio bien.

Pero no estaban muy claras las torres que iban a caer. El productor recordó que, tras las Fiestas de Storybrooke, habría elecciones, por lo que la productora que manejaba la TV en su totalidad, a lo mejor podría verse _sustituida_ por otra productora afín al partido que gobernara. Rió al pensar tal disparate. ¿Qué competencia tenían en Maine? Ninguna. ¿No?

Regina se despertó algo perturbada. No sabía si era de día o de noche o en dónde se hallaba. Se reincorporó en la cama y, frotándose la nuca, recordó que estaba en un hotel de Madrid junto a Emma. Acostumbró los ojos a la leve luz que se colaba por la ventana y no vio a la rubia en el sofá.

No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña preocupación. Miró su reloj Rolex dorado de muñeca, que marcaba las seis y diez de la mañana. Se dijo a sí misma que estaría en el baño y se dirigió al minifrigorífico que tenían al lado de la ventana. Lo abrió y, notándose la boca seca, decidió sacar un zumo de melocotón.

Mientras estaba con la mente en blanco, escuchó unos pasos provenientes del baño. Giró la cabeza y vio a la rubia, quien tenía la cara algo pálida y con claros síntomas de no haber descansado en toda la noche.

**REGINA: **¿Señora Swan?

**EMMA: **¿Sabías que roncas?

**REGINA: **¿Disculpe?

Aquella contestación pilló desprevenida a la morena. La periodista soltó una carcajada y se tumbó con un brazo por encima de sus ojos mientras su jefa se quedaba parada procesando la información. ¿Era cierto que roncaba? Sidney nunca se lo había dicho. Entendía que estuviera muy enamorado de ella, pero decirle aquello no le iba a suponer ninguna ruptura…

**REGINA: **Nunca… nunca me lo habían dicho.

Justo después de pronunciar aquella frase se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ridícula. ¿Se estaba inquietando porque roncaba? La rubia la miraba de reojo y, en su fuero interno, no podía evitar reírse a pesar de lo mal que se había encontrado instantes antes.

**REGINA: **Eso son bobadas, señora Swan.

**EMMA: **¡Tengo pruebas que corroboran mi testimonio, señora Mills!

Claramente, aquel despertar estaba siendo divertido para ambas. Parecía que la trifulca del día anterior había sido olvidada por parte de la morena, quien ahora mismo, no sabía cómo defenderse de la broma. A Emma le sorprendía que no supiera buscarse una contestación decente a tal tontería, habiendo tenido a lo largo de su vida tantas batallas dialécticas con productores, anunciantes y demás personajes del sector.

**REGINA: **Espero que no me haya grabado.

**EMMA: **¿Yo? (Riendo, haciéndose la inocente) ¿Grabarte? ¡Qué cosas, mujer! Pensar algo así de mi persona… ¡Qué poca confianza!

No obstante, la Regina que entraba a su juego, duró tan poco como dura un caramelo en la boca de un niño. Enseguida le recriminó su comportamiento infantil y le exigió que se vistiera presentablemente para bajar a desayunar con los productores españoles. Cuando la vio salir del baño con unos vaqueros desgastados rotos y una camiseta de tirantes grises ceñida, no pudo evitar seguir regañándola. Dios Santo, era _peor _que Henry los Domingos.

A veces, pensaba que el único y mero objetivo de su trabajadora era provocarla y desquiciarla. En cierto modo, se sentía bien con la provocación. Ella era la única persona que se olvidaba de los puestos de trabajo del resto de gente cuando trataba con ella, y el meollo de la cuestión, es que hacía sentirse especiales y únicas a cada una de las personas con las que se relacionaba. Con cada uno tenía sus propias guasas, su complicidad, distinta del resto. Eso, hacía que Regina se olvidara por un momento de las responsabilidades que tenía. Se enzarzaba en las discusiones con ella, perdiendo la noción del espacio y del tiempo, con la única esperanza de quedar ella por encima de su subordinada.

Pero no había manera. Siempre se recordaba que su subordinada era una mujer salida del mismísimo Bronx, malcriada, caprichosa y consentida. En el fondo, sabía que no era así, pero era la única defensa que tenía ante lo mal que llevaba las batallas dialécticas con ella. Siempre terminaba fuera de sus casillas. ¿Cómo lo haría la rubia para "ganar" siempre? Argh.

Salieron de la reunión. Todo había salido sobre ruedas. Emma firmó el contrato que le adjuntaba a la coordinación, revisión y corrección de los guiones y escaletas del programa musical. Lo bueno era la comodidad del trabajo: todo podría ser vía electrónica, sin necesidad de continuos viajes a la capital salvo por algún que otro puntual. No obstante, la rubia no pudo evitar proponer que fuera el propio público el que recomendara canciones para que los cantantes hicieran covers.

Además, le habían propuesto un convenio a la directora que aceptó sin rechistar tras consultarlo vía Skype con Mr. Gold y Cora. En un par de meses, ambas productoras organizarían todo para la convocatoria de unas plazas de intercambio: los trabajadores de Storybrooke TV podrían ir a trabajar a España a los diversos programas de la productora con la que tenían la firma –además del programa musical- y lo mismo de la manera contraria.

Al cerrar todos los acuerdos, los dos productores españoles invitaron a las americanas a tomar algo por al caer la tarde para enseñarles la noche madrileña. En un acto de educación y _locura_, Regina aceptó, con la desgana disimulada de su trabajadora.

Salieron del bar del hotel y comenzaron a andar hacia ninguna parte. La rubia no hablaba. No le apetecía salir esa noche después del pequeño problema que había tenido esa mañana y lo peor de todo, es que su jefa no había tenido ninguna consideración. Tan siquiera le había preguntado.

**REGINA: **Swan, ¿le sucede algo?

**EMMA: **¿Tenemos que ir?

**REGINA: **¿Dónde está la señora Swan que siempre estaba de marcha y venía días sin dormir a trabajar?

Emma decidió ceder, notando que por primera vez en su vida, Regina hacía algo fuera de la norma. No obstante, la morena también se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado no habiendo consultado la oferta de los dos productores a Emma.

**REGINA: **Discúlpeme por haber respondido por las dos, señora Swan. Si quiere, puedo llamar y buscamos otros planes.

**EMMA: **¿Quién dijo que un poco de fiesta con dos apuestos españoles nos iba a venir mal?

La directora sonrió y sintió vértigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía "de fiesta" por pura diversión, sin ningún acuerdo de por medio y ya no recordaba lo que era eso. Sin embargo, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y caminar por las calles de Madrid junto a su subordinada, mostrándole las calles, edificios y parques más emblemáticos de la capital.


	13. Euforia

Un millón de gracias por los reviews, privados, favs y follows. Este capítulo también viene con canción. ¡Preparad vuestras carteras, que nos vamos de fiesta por Madrid!

Un abrazo!

PS. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, viaje al Caribe, mansión en Miami, descapotable BMW que me queráis dar... ¡os recibiré con los brazos bien abiertos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12. EUFORIA.**

Un pub chill-out en pleno barrio de Chueca. Las dos americanas estaban sentadas junto con los dos españoles en unos sofás alrededor de una mesa. Unas velas aromáticas, unas copas de whiskey y una barrita de incienso hacían de aquella charla algo más agradable.

Uno de los productores confesó entre risas que en aquel distrito de Madrid había un montón de espectáculos para homosexuales y bastante "mercado" que a él, personalmente, no le gustaba perderse por nada del mundo. La rubia no pudo evitar troncharse de la risa al ver que su nuevo compañero de trabajo destilaba feminismo por los cuatro costados al hablar de hombres.

La directora se quedó algo impactada por la confesión. Nunca había hablado de ese tipo de temas con gente que acababa de conocer y menos con los que serían sus socios. Tomó la copa de un trago y decidió reír educadamente. Miró de reojo el comportamiento de Emma, quien parecía divertida. Dirigió su mirada hacia su otro socio y se cruzó con su mirada. La morena levantó la mano y decidió pedir otra copa.

**EMMA: **Regina, ten cuidado… ya vas por la cuarta.

La directora percibía un ligero mareo pero el alcohol que recorría sus venas le hacía sentir un pequeño atisbo de felicidad. Y de libertad, que eso era lo que más ansiaba en aquellos momentos. Le guiñó un ojo a su subordinada y bebió una copa. Comenzaba a desinhibirse y aquella sensación la agradaba, a pesar de no formar parte de su carácter ni de su personalidad.

**REGINA: **¿Les cuento un chiste?

**EMMA: **¡David, Antonio, huid ahora que podéis!

**ANTONIO: **Vamos, Regina. Le animo a contárnoslo.

**DAVID: **¡Espero que ese chiste incluya un hombretón!

**REGINA: **¿Cuál es el árbol más temerario y valeroso que hayan conocido jamás?

**EMMA: **Regina, deja la bebida… (_sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) _te está afectando…

**DAVID: **Si mi ex novio, el Pepín, cuenta como árbol…

**ANTONIO: **¿Cuál es?

**REGINA: **¡La palmera porque duerme con el coco!

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas. En circunstancias normales, aquel chiste hubiera resultado una estupidez que sólo provocaría la risa en niños, pero siempre que se ingerían un par de copas, toda broma, todo chiste… se convertía en un estallido de risas y felicidad.

En muchas de las ocasiones, el alcohol nos ayudaba a despojarnos de las cadenas que nos ataban en el día a día. Si había un problema, aquella sustancia era capaz de hacerte olvidar, de restarle importancia. La frialdad daba paso a la calidez, y las personas más inhibidas e introvertidas, se convertían en claros expertos en materia de oratoria.

La rubia miraba con ternura y con algo de preocupación a su jefa. No cabía duda de que se lo estaba pasando fabulosamente bien. Nunca la había visto divertirse de aquella manera, coquetear sin estar midiendo los límites constantemente, contar chistes… Pero también recordó que las penas podían nadar. Apenas había perdido el control, pero tenía miedo de que al día siguiente, la morena se pudiera arrepentir o que empezaran las comeduras de tarro en plena fiesta tras seguir bebiendo. Sorbió un trago y se dejó llevar por el momento. Decidió no pensar y controlar, por Regina. Si algo pasaba, allí estaría ella para tomar cartas en el asunto.

**ANTONIO: **¡Tengo una idea!

**REGINA: **Qué curioso, usted teniendo una idea…

**ANTONIO: **(Guiñándole un ojo) Aunque no lo crea, tengo muy buenas ideas. Algún día lo comprobará usted en persona.

¿Aquel español estaba coqueteando con su jefa a sabiendas de que estaba casada? Arqueó una ceja. Si estuvieran en circunstancias normales, la morena le habría parado los pies a la primera insinuación pero… en esos momentos, parecía disfrutar de aquello. Es cierto que el productor español era un hombre atractivo, y empleaba las mismas expresiones que la morena. Por lo poco que pudo adivinar, se parecían en más de lo que Regina hubiera podido desear en su momento de cordura.

**DAVID: **¿No estarás pensando lo mismo que yo, Antoñito?

**ANTONIO: **(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Creo que sí…

Antonio se acercó a la barra y tras pagar, salieron hacia una discoteca que había a cincuenta metros de donde se encontraban. Por el camino, Regina iba agarrada al brazo de Antonio, chismorreando entre risas sobre Maine y Madrid. Emma iba hablando con David sobre el ex novio de éste.

**DAVID: **Pues llegó este chico, y me dice que se ha liado con mi Pepe, y claro… ya te podrás imaginar lo que viene después.

**EMMA: **Cuánta promiscuidad…

**DAVID: **¡Uy, tú tendrías que venirte a vivir a Chueca! Fliparías con la gente de aquí…

Entraron en la discoteca. La música estaba alta, las luces dejaban ver las siluetas negras de la gente que estaba allí dentro, profiriéndole un ambiente íntimo. Nadie veía a nadie, simplemente bailaban, dejándose llevar por la música, por la pasión del momento. Aquel garito, sin duda, sería perfecto para el coqueteo a través del baile.

**REGINA: **¡Miren! ¡Una pista de baile!

**ANTONIO: **¿Quiere bailar, madamesoille Mills?

**REGINA: **Madame, si no le importa.

Y los dos se adentraron entre las sombras dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Emma no pudo evitar enojarse ligeramente. No había querido salir aquella noche y ahora se sentía como una aguantavelas. Aquello era algo que no había soportado nunca pero… aquella vez era diferente. Ver disfrutar a su jefa de aquella manera… en cierto modo le había producido ternura. ¿Desde cuándo se había ablandado por alguien? Sin pensarlo, cogió la mano de David quien empezó a proferir grititos y risas por el susto y se adentraron en la pista de baile.

Las miradas de Regina y Emma se cruzaron. En el rostro de Regina había una sonrisa dibujada que la rubia no pudo descifrar. Sin embargo, la mirada de Emma reflejaba algo de resentimiento que su directora pudo entender. Regina lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Emma antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Antonio y comenzó el baile.

**DAVID: **¿Y tu jefa está casada? Joder… Pues se lanza a Antoñito bien, ¿eh?

La rubia leyó en los ojos de su socio unos celos desmesurados aunque algo disimulados.

**EMMA: **¿Te gusta?

**DAVID: **¿Perdona?

Y tan pronto como David dudó, se lo confesó. Su relación tormentosa con Pepín había sido por culpa de Antonio. El nuevo socio de la periodista estaba profundamente enamorado de su compañero. La rubia decidió animarlo bailando de una forma estilosa en la pista mientras el chico se desahogaba en sus brazos. Ésta no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando que la directora se encontrara confortable.

**DAVID: **Sé que es imposible, y quisiera poder evitarlo. Pero nadie me dijo que lo imposible se pudiera frenar.

La directora se encontraba cómoda con Antonio como hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con un hombre… Pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Pasaba el resto del tiempo fijándose en personas y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: "le falta algo". Se desesperaba y por un momento, recordó a Sidney. Bien sabía que estaba enamorado de aquella compañera de trabajo de la que tanto hablaba aunque nunca se lo había dicho y se alegraba tantísimo por él…

[**PLAY**] (Usher-Euphoria)

watch?v=7dX_go6M7H8

Regina se acercó a Emma y se miraron intensamente.

**REGINA: **¿Quiere bailar con su jefa, señorita Swan?

**EMMA: **Sí quiero, señorita Mills.

Regina se giró, rozando su espalda con el torso de Emma, quien la miró sorprendida. La morena rió traviesa.

**_We're in a dodging to a feeling I don't wanna know_**

La periodista elevó su mano izquierda, rozando la de Regina.

**_Yeah, I've been running but it caught me somehow_**

Emma la giró sobre sí misma, de forma que quedaron mirándose cara a cara.

**_The rule was never falling in love, I did it anyway_**

**_You made my heart beat and pumping_**

**_Why it ain't turn it up so loud…_**

Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo, pero se mantenían las miradas.

**_Cause the fire doesn't fear the water_**

**_And the night doesn't fear the thief_**

**_It's just you and me together_**

**_Here we are, we are, we are, we are…_**

La morena acarició con delicadeza la cintura de su trabajadora mientras sus ojos se perdían en los labios de ésta. Ninguna entendía lo que sucedía pero ambas se sentían como nunca antes. La música hacía que sus corazones latieran aún más rápido.

**_Here we are, we are, we found euphoria!_**

La directora acercó su boca al oído de la rubia. Un tímido susurro se escapó, poniendo los pelos de punta de Emma. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Regina.

**REGINA: **Emma…

**_Here we are, we are, we are, we are_**

**_And you're glowing from inside_**

**_Like the dawn is in your eyes_**

**_And I see it for the first time_**

**_Here we are, we are, we found euphoria!_**

Emma sonrió recordando el vuelo del día anterior. Acercó su cuerpo al de Regina, rozándose ligeramente y, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, le recordó que había perdido la apuesta.

**EMMA: **Me has tuteado…

**_I already know the way and thought I could get in and out_**

**REGINA: **Dime que no te gusta…

**_She says: "Relax, you gonna be here for a while"_**

**EMMA: **(Sonriendo malévola) No me gusta…

**_But I threw caution to the wind and did it anyway_**

**REGINA: **A ver si te voy a tener castigar…

**_And the truth is I'm learning to loving_**

**_And I ain't gonna turn it down_**

**EMMA: **¿Por qué?

**REGINA: **Por no gustarte…

**_Cause the fire doesn't fear the water_**

**_And the night doesn't fear the thief_**

**_Once the music sets you over_**

**_Here we are, we are, we are, we are_**

La morena acercó su rostro al de Emma. Ambas podían sentir sus alientos entrecortados. Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y siguieron bailando al compás de Usher y su Euforia.

**EMMA: **¿Le confieso algo, señorita Mills?

**REGINA: **Luego…

**_Here we are, we are, we are_**

**_And you're glowing from inside_**

**_Like the dawn is in your eyes_**

**_And I see it for the first time_**

**_Here we are, we are, we found euphoria!_**

Regina se perdió en la mirada de Emma mientras ésta la miraba sonriente. Por fin, todo había recobrado sentido. Tantos días de perdición, de rutina, de frialdad habían llegado a su fin. La morena sonrió con dulzura mientras que sus ojos destilaban fuego. Aquello era lo que faltaba en su vida. _Euforia._

**_Here we are, we are, we are…_**

Emma se acercó a su oído y le recordó nuevamente la recompensa que le debía.

**EMMA: **Me debes algo…

**REGINA: **Nunca sabrás todo lo que te debo.

**EMMA: **Luego me lo contarás… porque hoy me merezco dormir en la cama, ¿no?

**_Here we are, we are, we found euphoria!_**

**REGINA: **(Pícara) ¿Y por qué iba usted a dormir en mi cama?

**EMMA: **Porque lo está deseando.

**REGINA: **Tal vez sólo ansíe una conversación entre personas adultas y responsables.

La rubia rió. Aquel tira y afloja era lo que le encantaba de su relación con Regina. La rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó a su oreja, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo.

**EMMA: **Eres mala…

**REGINA: **Y usted lleva maltratando mi oreja toda la noche.

**_And you're going from inside_**

**_Like the dawn is in your eyes_**

**_And I see it for the first time_**

**_Here we are, we are, we found euphoria!_**

**EMMA: **Dime que no te gusta.

**REGINA: **A mí, de lo contrario que a usted, me encanta.


	14. Química

Este capi se merece un chupa-chups, que me he tenido que estudiar otra vez la tabla periódica (ya entenderéis porqué). Estad al loro que viene también con canción (mi amiga ya lo ha metido dentro del género Fic Musical)...

Gracias por los reviews y demás, luego os contestaré personalmente, prometido.

Aviso que este capi es un poco porno... así que ateneos a las consecuencias.

Ah, y deciros también que estamos ya en el ecuador de la historia, aunque estoy ya preparando otro fic que publicaré cuando termine con éste.

Un abrazo enorme!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13. QUÍMICA.**

**ANTONIO: **¡Guau! He de admitir que ese baile no ha estado nada mal.

**DAVID: **Nosotros tampoco nos hemos quedado cortos, ¿eh, Antoñito?

**ANTONIO: **¿Le apetece un último baile, señorita Mills?

**REGINA: **Creo que le dije que no me agrada que me llamen señorita…

El productor rió con fuerza y, cogiéndola de la mano, la encaminó hacia el centro de la pista, apartándose del grupo. David trató de entretener a la rubia, pero lo único que deseaban ambos era dar por finalizada aquella noche.

Cada uno tenía en la cabeza sus propios pensamientos. Al joven le dolía en el alma ver a su socio en manos de una persona que no fuera él. Estaba claro que era heterosexual, pero si al menos le diera una oportunidad… sólo una noche… Sólo una noche como aquella para demostrarle que él era su ángel de la guarda, o su guardián, o su fiel escudero…

Bah, todo eso era palabrería. Lo que él sentía iba más allá. Y Antonio no podía verlo. No podía sentir lo que él. David lo entendía, pero daría lo que fuera por un segundo junto a él, a solas, perdidos entre los árboles, simplemente ellos dos. Sin gente alrededor…

Emma se sentía confusa. Lo que había pasado antes… ¿qué había sido aquello? Y lo peor de todo, es que sentía el impulso de apartarla de Antonio, cogerla de la mano y terminar en la suite del hotel hablando sobre cualquier tontería, discutiendo sobre quién dormiría en la cama y quién en el sofá. Tenía ganas de protegerla, de encenderla, de motivarla, de pasear con ella por las estrellas…

Cada vez que giraba la cabeza para mirarla, sentía una punzada en el estómago. ¿O mariposas? ¿Qué carajo era aquello? Fijó sus ojos en los de David y notó cómo se le empañaban los ojos. La impotencia recorría por sus venas pero, ¿impotencia de qué? ¿De qué no era capaz? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sentía perdida.

**DAVID: **Ven aquí, pequeña… (Abrazándola) Vaya dos patas para un banco…

**EMMA: **Estoy confundida… No entiendo.

**DAVID: **Nunca nos explicaron cómo van estas cosas. Pero… como dirían Los Beatles, déjalo estar. Algún día encontraremos la respuesta.

**EMMA: **El problema es cuando comienzo a creer que la respuesta es ella.

Su novio socio sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla y, cogiéndola de la mano, se acercó a sus dos compañeros, quienes bailaban cariñosamente en el centro de la pista, perdidos entre la penumbra y las siluetas negras. _"Vamos a ir andando hacia el hotel… Vosotros quedaros… Pasadlo bien."_

Y desaparecieron por la puerta del local. Iban agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban con dificultad debido a la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido. David iba hablando de Antonio mientras Emma le aconsejaba como buenamente podía.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel y se despidieron. Emma le dijo que le llamaría por Skype para mantenerle al tanto de las novedades y David le prometió que le tendría al tanto de todos los avances con su compañero.

Emma se tumbó en el sofá y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Llegó a la conclusión de que la resaca iba a ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Se reincorporó ligeramente en el canapé y sacó un bloc de notas. Aquél iba a ser un buen momento para escribir una canción. Recordó a Killian y, en aquella remezcla de sentimientos, comenzó a componer, transcribiendo cada acorde de la música que tenía en mente.

Tras haber perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo, escuchó la puerta. Decidió hacerse la dormida puesto que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Regina entró sigilosamente, quitándose los tacones y miró si Emma estaba dormida. Se acercó a su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Dejó los tacones al borde de la cama y se arrodilló ante su trabajadora. En aquel momento, su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar con claridad y todo en la habitación de la daba vueltas pero… Lo tenía claro.

Era curioso como en momentos de poca lucidez mental, salía a relucir la claridad del corazón. Todo parecía recobrar sentido, las emociones tenían su _lógica_ y los sentimientos eran la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Le apartó un mechón y se lo colocó suavemente detrás de la oreja. Con el dedo índice, fue dibujando una línea, comenzando por la frente. Iba perfilando su rostro afinado mientras pensaba qué decirle. Suspiró.

**REGINA: **¿Sabe, señorita Swan?

Su dedo llegó a la mejilla. Se detuvo para acariciarla y se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar que hacía unas horas la había rozado con la suya.

**REGINA: **Besé a Antonio.

Lanzó una risa triste. Daría lo que fuera porque la rubia estuviera despierta y poder hablar de aquello tranquilamente.

**REGINA: **Sidney me hubiera matado. Pero lo peor no es eso… Lo peor es que me imaginé besándola a usted.

Su índice se dirigió hacia los labios de Emma, dibujando la silueta, deteniéndose en cada pequeño surco, en cada curva… Eran tan suaves… Recordó cómo esos labios habían estado mordisqueando su oreja y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**REGINA: **Pero su boca no es como la suya… Usted, que tan ruda y ordinaria parece a simple vista, tiene unos labios de terciopelo. Disfruté cuando me rozaste con ellos…

Se sintió frágil. ¿Estaba abriendo su corazón a una completa desconocida? ¿Qué sabía ella de su vida? ¿De su color favorito, de su plato preferido, de lo que prefería hacer los domingos a la tarde? Se detuvo. Elevó la mano ligeramente y la cerró, formando un puño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**REGINA: **Esto no es una tontería…

Se levantó y rió nerviosa. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en ella. _Mañana volvería a ser ella misma_, se dijo para tranquilizarse. La observó por última vez antes de meterse en la cama.

**REGINA: **(Susurró) Menos mal que está dormida…

Se dio la vuelta y agachó la cabeza ligeramente al sentir un mareo. No escuchó a la rubia levantarse del sofá. Se maldijo cuando ésta tocó su hombro por detrás y su malestar se intensificó por momentos. Regina quiso darse la vuelta, pero Emma se lo impidió, enroscando sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ésta.

Y de pronto, comenzó a sentir pequeños pinchazos en el estómago y un fuego abrasador en su cabeza que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

**REGINA: **Emma…

**EMMA: **No vuelva usted a bailar con él…

Regina deshizo el abrazo, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. Los ojos de ambas ardían como si algo estuviera incendiándose frente a su intensa mirada. Emma la tomó de la mano y, acercándola mientras no dejaba de mirarla, besó su palma.

**REGINA: **¿Por qué?

**EMMA: **Porque yo quiero bailar con usted…

Rompiendo la magia del momento, la rubia comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la morena, quien cayó sobre la cama, presa de la risa y de la prontas alegría y paz que sintió. La periodista, mientras movía sus caderas torpemente y caminaba haciendo el tonto, se dirigió al estéreo.

**EMMA: **Con música, todo irá mejor…

[**PLAY**] (Titanium – Madilyn Bailey)

watch?v=PGoCtJzPHkU

**REGINA: **No te vayas…

Emma se acercó lentamente a Regina, quien se había reincorporado en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La empujó ligeramente y se tumbó junto a ella, quedando frente a frente. La redactora acarició su mejilla y desdibujó su sonrisa.

**EMMA: **Eso nunca…

Al escuchar aquello, la morena acercó su rostro a la de su subordinada, pero ésta última evitó aquel contacto. Regina elevó una ceja y esperó alguna respuesta por parte de ella. Emma acercó su cuerpo al de la morena y colocó su mano sobre la cremallera del vestido, comenzando a juguetear con ella.

**REGINA: **¿Está usted jugando conmigo?

La rubia se acercó al oído de Regina y comenzó a mordisquear de nuevo su oreja. Ésta no pudo evitar que se escapara un gemido de su boca. Emma rió, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su jefa.

**REGINA: **Recuerde que soy su jefa y puedo imponerle un castigo muy serio.

**EMMA: **Lo dijiste bailando… y aún sigo esperando mi condena.

**REGINA: **Antes de decidir sanción alguna, tengo unas preguntas que formularle…

**EMMA: **Usted dirá, mi señoría…

La mano de Emma se movía caprichosa, desabrochando el vestido y dejando desnuda la espalda de su peculiar verdugo.

**REGINA: **¿Por qué se fue con David?

**EMMA: **Quería tomar el aire…

La periodista retiró uno de los tirantes del vestido mientras Regina se dejaba hacer, dejando escapar alguna que otra risa.

**REGINA: **¿Qué era lo que me quería confesar?

**EMMA: **Que me gusta el helado de chocolate…

Emma se acercó al hombro de su castigadora, y posó sus labios sobre él. Regina la apartó levemente y sonrió.

**REGINA: **¿Está burlándose del tribunal que la está juzgando?

**EMMA: **Clarísimamente, sí. Con lo inteligente que es usted, debiera haberse dado cuenta antes…

**REGINA: **¿Por qué burlarse de mí, señorita Swan?

**EMMA: **Porque es usted irresistible cuando se cabrea…

La morena no pudo evitar lanzarse desesperada a sus labios. Llevaba toda la noche teniendo sed de ella y ya era hora de saciarla. La redactora colocó a Regina a horcajadas sobre ella y se despojó de la parte de arriba del vestido, quedando al descubierto un precioso sujetador negro.

**EMMA: **¡Hala, qué bonito! ¿Dónde te lo has comprado?

Regina hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Emma y se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios mientras ésta desabrochaba su sostén. Jugaban con sus lenguas, con sus bocas, y sus manos se movían traviesas, ansiando recorrer cada parte de sus pieles. Regina se perdía en el aroma del champú de Emma, mientras experimentaba un placer indescriptible cuando la rubia lamía su cuello.

**REGINA: **Emma… ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

**EMMA: **Explotada por mi jefa…

La directora se detuvo un momento y la miró intensamente.

**REGINA: **¿Quién es su jefa? A ver si a ella la voy a tener que poner una orden de alejamiento…

**EMMA: **Que sea de acercamiento, por favor… Que baila muy bien… ¿Sabías?

Regina sonrió traviesa y se lanzó al cuello de Emma, dándole pequeños mordiscos. La rubia trataba de atraerla más, con la esperanza de que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno. Ella era como el hidrógeno, altamente inflamable… Y Regina, _su _Regina… era como el oxígeno. Era necesaria para la vida, para _su _vida. Y fusionados, formaban el agua de los ríos, el agua de los mares, el agua que todo el cosmos ansiaba para crear la fauna y flora de sus planetas, para crear la belleza que concebía el oxígeno vinculado al hidrógeno.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que aquella noche el hidrógeno y el oxígeno se habían perdido entre las sábanas de una habitación de un hotel.

Aquella noche, el hidrógeno y el oxígeno eran uno.

Aquella noche, el agua se estaba creando en una cama.

Aquella noche, se estaba creando la fuerza del titanio.

Aquella noche, se estaba creando el calor del tántalo.

Aquella noche, se estaba creando la belleza del vanadio.

Aquella noche, se estaba creando el brillo del hafnio.

La resistencia a la corrosión del circonio.

Ellas eran el prometio, imposibles de aislarse la una de la otra.

La explosión de la química que cambiaría el rumbo del cosmos.

_Su _universo. El universo de los que las rodeaban.

Aquella noche, estaba claro que las cosas cambiarían.

Porque la química…

La química también cambia.

Y ellas eran la química.

Química que incendiaba.

Química que derretía.

Química que inundaba.

La química que necesitaban en sus vidas.


	15. Noticias que cambian la vida

Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia...

Gracias por los reviews y follows. Cuando vaya a colgar el capítulo final, os aviso de cuándo empezaré a colgar la nueva historia, si es que aún queréis que siga cargandoós con mis idas y venidas :P

Un abrazo enorme!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14. NOTICIAS QUE CAMBIAN LA VIDA.**

Henry estaba excitadísimo con la notificación que había recibido del Departamento de Matemáticas de su colegio. Quería correr a contárselo a su madre, pero no estaba allí. Tomó el portátil y se dispuso a realizar una llamada telefónica de videoconferencia a Madrid. A los pocos segundos, recibió contestación.

Una Regina con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto le saludaba preguntándole si había ocurrido algo. Su voz ronca y su pelo despeinado hicieron reír a Henry que, emocionado, comenzaba a saltar en la cama con el portátil en las manos. La morena, advirtiéndole de que se le iba a caer, le mandó parar entre gritos.

Emma se volvió a sorprender. Aquella mujer nada tenía que ver con la apariencia que daba. Se había dado cuenta desde el mismo instante que trató con ella, pero no podía evitar asombrarse cada vez que algo se salía de la imagen que tenía. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al mueble del minibar. Al coger el zumo, sintió un ligero mareo. Llevaba unos pocos días encontrándose diferente, pero no le quiso dar importancia, llegando a la conclusión de que el viaje le había alterado más de la cuenta.

**REGINA: **¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es fantástico, Henry!

La periodista dirigió su mirada hacia la madre de su alumno particular y sonrió al escuchar la noticia. Claro que aquello era un fantástico acontecimiento pero… al instante comprendió que las cosas no iban a ser tan simples y geniales. Advirtió el rostro perturbado de Regina y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Aquello, si Sidney y su jefa aceptaban, supondría un traslado y… ¿estaría dispuesta a reestructurar su vida, a cambiar sus esquemas, a salirse de la línea que había trazado?

**REGINA: **Henry, esto lo tendremos que discutir cuando llegue a Storybrooke.

En el tono de voz del niño había un deje de tristeza. Él deseaba _eso_ con todas sus fuerzas pero siempre había tenido muy claro que su madre era la que tomaba las decisiones y él el que las respetaba.

Hablaron durante un par de minutos más hasta que Henry cayó dormido sobre el ordenador. Regina cerró la tapa del portátil y tragando saliva, miró a Emma. Una neblina de dudas, de incertidumbre, de desorden… estaba comenzando a revolotear sobre su vida.

Se levantó y se colocó frente a su trabajadora. En aquellos momentos, sólo quería perderse. ¿Cómo podrían desquebrajarse los cimientos que tantos años le había costado construir en apenas una noche? Se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que tenía que huir. Por primera vez, la huida parecía la respuesta.

Pero no. Desde bien joven, tenía claro que debía hacer frente a los problemas. Y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Miraba a la rubia, y en esos momentos, sus pensamientos parecían aclararse. Sonrió levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Emma se paralizó. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ella? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Tocarla el hombro? ¿Carraspear? Optó por permanecer tal y como se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Regina recordó que antes del viaje, se había prometido a sí misma que debía cambiar de vida y ésta era la oportunidad. Ahora sólo faltaba hacer las cosas correctamente, detenerse a pensar y a medir sus pasos, hablar con Sidney y con Henry en el salón de estar tras cenar y tomar una decisión todos juntos sabiamente.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los labios de su trabajadora. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Tendrían que hablar también en Storybrooke y dejar las cosas claras pero… ¿qué cosas? Aunque anoche se hubieran fundido en caricias, abrazos y besos… no había pasado nada más. No obstante, estaba claro que se profesaban una pasión inmensurable. ¿Y aquello era amor? ¿O era una inexplicable tensión sexual aún no resuelta? Lo que estaba claro, es que necesitaba aferrarse a algo en aquellos momentos. El vértigo y la adrenalina estaban empezando a recorrer por sus venas y sentía temor por lo que pudiera pasar. Sentía que si lo hacía, iba a perder la cabeza.

Como si Emma adivinara sus pensamientos, la abrazó. Sintió que sus brazos cálidos la reconfortaban por momentos. Se sintió como una niña pequeña, y se aferró con fuerza a ella. Hundió su cabeza en su hombro y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sí. Lo iba a hacer. Iba a cambiar su vida. Por Henry. Por una conciliación con su pasado. Por Daniel. ¿Y si salía mal…?

**EMMA: **Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

La morena deshizo el abrazo y la sonrió tiernamente, cogiendo un cleenex del bolsillo de su camisón.

**EMMA: **¿Sabes lo que dicen los chinitos cudeiros?

**REGINA: **(Regañándola) Emma… no seas despectiva.

**EMMA: **Todo tiene un final feliz, y si no, es que no es el final.

**REGINA: **Eso seguro que es de Disney.

**EMMA: **¡Qué más da! Walt Disney era chino.

**REGINA: **(Sin pillar el tono jocoso de la conversación) Era americano…

**EMMA: **Fabricado por los chinos. ¡Al resto de la humanidad nos fabrican los chinos!

Y ambas mujeres estallaron en risas. Lo cierto era que, donde la morena veía un desierto, Emma veía un trozo de tierra inmenso donde poder construir y levantar una ciudad. Y donde la directora veía un vaso vacío, Emma veía aire y un vaso con el que poder hacer música.

**REGINA: **Y usted, (acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia) cuando lleguemos a Maine, va a ir a la consulta del Dr. Whale. Me he fijado en que se ha vuelto a marear.

**EMMA: **No tengo nada…

**REGINA: **¿Disculpa? Desde que hemos llegado, no paras de marearte.

**EMMA: **(Riendo) Será que estoy embarazada…

Se alejó con una sonrisa triste y comenzó a vestirse, tratando de buscar una forma de animarse. La rubia sabía que no era aquello, pero prefirió bromear con el tema. Tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había creado, la rubia le dijo que, a pesar de la resaca que tenían, aquel sería un buen día para ir a la pequeña pista de patinaje que habían inaugurado el día anterior en Callao.

**REGINA: **A ti te gustaba el chocolate caliente con churros, ¿no?

**EMMA: **(Poniendo pucheros) Sí…

**REGINA: **Entonces… iremos después de patinar a la chocolatería de San Ginés.

**EMMA: **¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! Oye…

**REGINA: **¿Sí?

**EMMA: **¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te queda ese…? (Elevando una ceja) Ya sabes… Creo que te lo dije anoche, ¿no?

Regina, al ver que la rubia le estaba mirando el torso, decidió coger la almohada y pegarla en la cabeza, provocando las carcajadas de su indefensa redactora, quien buscaba desesperada algo con lo que defenderse.

**REGINA: **¡Esas cosas no se miran, pequeña Emma!


	16. Dejar las cosas claras -Primera parte-

Siento la ausencia de esta semana. He tenido unos pequeños problemas que ya más o menos están resueltos y no he podido conectarme. Espero que sepáis perdonadme y que no estéis ansiosas de montarme un escrache por no haber seguido.

Os dejo uno muy muy muy rapidín para que toméis asiento, podáis asimilar mi vuelta y podáis comenzar a prepararos para la que se os avecina. Porque se os avecina una muy buena.

**CAPÍTULO 15. DEJAR LAS COSAS CLARAS.**

La Plaza Mayor, anteriormente conocida como la Plaza Arrabal, se abría imponente como una nueva galaxia urbana dentro del universo madrileño. La confluencia de los caminos principales de la capital convergían en aquel foro que estaba destinado principalmente a la actividad comercial.

La rubia levantó su vista y vio todas las guirnaldas coloridas y ornamentos navideños. Adentrándose aún más, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, observando cada tienda de souvenirs, cada personaje que paseaba por allá, apresurado para realizar las primeras compras de Navidad, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el mercadillo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el puesto de dulces españoles. Respiró hondo y el olor de los chocolates, churros, sobaos, mantecados, turrones… penetró por sus fosas nasales, llegando a recorrer parte de su anatomía hasta alojarse en el estómago, donde decidió avisar a su dueña de que necesitaba meterse algo de aquellos exquisitos manjares.

**EMMA: **Regina…

**REGINA: **(Adivinando sus intenciones) ¿Qué le ocurre, señora Swan, tiene hambre?

**EMMA: **Un poco…

Y llenaron cuatro bolsas de dulces: para ellas, para sus compañeros de trabajo, para Henry y Sidney, para Killian, para sus padres… Y se encaminaron hacia la Chocolatería de San Ginés. Después de haber patinado, se sentían exhaustas, aunque felices. Dejaron todas las bolsas en el suelo y se sentaron, suspirando.

**CAMARERO: **Buenos días, ¿qué desean?

**REGINA: **Chocolate bien caliente con seis churros para ella, y a mí póngame un café solo, si es tan amable.

**CAMARERO: **¡A sus órdenes, señoritas!

El camarero desapareció subiendo las escaleras y allí se quedaron ellas dos. Solas. Tenían que dejar las cosas claras antes de llegar a Maine y comenzar a tomar decisiones que les cambiarían la vida.

Se despojaron de sus abrigos y se quedaron mirándose fijamente la una a la otra. A veces, hablar se convertía en un acto de valentía.


	17. Mi querida Emma

**CAPÍTULO 16. MI QUERIDA EMMA**

La pequeña noria en la que se había montado Henry hacía apenas veinte minutos estaba quedando cada vez más atrás. Mientras la morena se apoyaba sobre la barandilla del Ferry, el pequeño reía y correteaba excitado por la minúscula cubierta del barco que los llevaría a Isla Balboa, un islote artificial perteneciente al Condado de Orange, del Estado de California. Sus ojos marrones se perdían en lo lejos, observando como el sol empezaba a desvanecerse por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en una gama de colores cálidos, desde los anaranjados hasta los rosados.

En siete meses, había tomado todas las decisiones en todos los ámbitos de su vida que no había sido capaz de tomar en todos sus años profesionales. Sentía que había ido a contracorriente, y que había hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se había equivocado. Exhaló la brisa marina veraniega y al instante, negó con la cabeza. No. Las consecuencias de sus "osadas" decisiones y la felicidad de su hijo, le hacían llegar a la conclusión de que había hecho lo correcto.

Aún sentía vértigo y eso no lo podía negar. Sus percepciones sobre un futuro que había construido durante años se habían visto totalmente alteradas en tan sólo siete meses.

**HENRY: **Mami, ¿por qué flotan los barcos en el mar y las monedas se hunden? Es como… ¡Magia!

Regina sonrió al ver la curiosidad de Henry. Era su primera vez en un Ferry, sobre un trozo de metal y hierros que flotaba en el mar –según el pequeño contra toda ley natural- y aquello le fascinaba. En cierto modo, ella también estaba recuperando ese entusiasmo y esa alegría después de todo lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo.

Según bajaron del Ferry, se dirigieron al Old Fashioned Candy Store, situada en la Calle Principal de Isla Balboa. Aquella tienda era famosa en el mundo entero por su amplia selección de caramelos de agua salada y Henry estaba ansioso por probarlos y regalarle unas bolsitas llenas de ellos a sus amigos, además de a la hija de Jefferson, de la que aún seguía algo prendado.

Cuando entraron, Regina se sorprendió. Nunca había visto tantas estanterías rebosantes de piruletas, caramelos y todo tipo de dulces, muchos de los cuales jamás había visto. Se acercó a un bol y vio los caramelos.

**DEPENDIENTE: **Puede coger uno si lo desea. Cortesía de Balboa Candy Store.

La morena sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento y se metió el caramelo en la boca. Su lengua comenzó a juguetear con el dulce, saboreándolo y no pudo evitar recordar a Emma. Sonrió al pensar cómo hubiera disfrutado de aquel viaje y como se habría divertido ella metiéndose con la periodista.

**HENRY: **Mamá, ¿estás pensando en Emma?

Aquel pequeño tenía la capacidad increíble de sorprenderla adivinando sus pensamientos. En siete meses, había captado al vuelo sin necesidad de detalles la relación entre ambas mujeres y se lo había tomado perfectamente.

**REGINA: **(Quedando a su altura) Sí, Henry. Pero no pasa nada.

Henry vio algo de nostalgia en su rostro y prefirió no seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Había un tiempo para todo, y eso lo había aprendido desde que era bien pequeño.

**HENRY: **¡Le llevaré una bolsa de piruletas a Sidney y a Michelle! ¿Les gustará?

**REGINA: **Estoy segura de que sí. Y date prisa con todo lo que quieras coger, que en breves instantes van a cerrar, Henry.

**HENRY: **Eso es por tu culpa, mamá. (Sonrisa pícara) Si no hubieras dormido la siesta…

Regina estalló en carcajadas algo sonrojada. Sí que es cierto que no había podido dormir la siesta, pero no precisamente por lo que pasaba por la perturbada mente de su hijo preadolescente.

**HENRY: **¡Quiero todo esto! (Llenando todo el mostrador con saquitos de mil dulces de distintos tamaños, colores, formas, sabores…)

**DEPENDIENTE: **Hala, muchacho… ¿Vas a abrir otra tienda de dulces y nos vas a hacer competencia?

**HENRY: **¡Es para mis amigos!

**DEPENDIENTE: **¿Tus amigos son tan guapos como tú?

**HENRY: **Más, si es posible.

**REGINA: **¡Qué altanería, Henry!

**DEPENDIENTE: **Pues mira… como sois todos tan guapos… vamos a hacer de esto algo bonito también…

**HENRY: **¿Qué vas a hacer?

**DEPENDIENTE: **Magia.

El dependiente se dirigió a la despensa y sacó unos frascos de cristal con lonas de cuadros. Mientras iba contándole una leyenda de hadas, príncipes y dragones de Balboa a Henry, iba colocando dos dulces de cada especie en los frascos, cerrándolos con la tapa y cubriéndolos con la lona y una cuerdecilla azul, blanca y roja, colores de la bandera de la Isla.

**DEPENDIENTE: **Y fue entonces, cuando todo el pueblo conmemoraba las hazañas del Pueblo de Balboa.

**HENRY: **¿Y cómo las conmemoraban?

**DEPENDIENTE: **Abriendo estos frascos y comiendo los dulces. Cada dulce era el alma de los que habían caído luchando contra el Malvado Rey que gobernaba en la isla.

**HENRY: **¡Haaaala!

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al Restaurante Japonés Hakone, en la Avenida de la Marina. Cenaron y brindaron deseando un feliz nuevo comienzo en California. Cuando salieron del restaurante, no pudieron evitar pasar por unas cuantas tiendas de regalos que, raramente, permanecían abiertas a esas horas.

Una hora más tarde, tomaron el Ferry de medianoche para regresar a casa. El pequeño se durmió acurrucado a su mochila llena de souvenirs y caramelos sobre uno de los bancos del barco y Regina se volvió a apoyar en la barandilla, donde había estado horas atrás. E hizo un ejercicio de memoria y reflexión. Cogiendo un cuadernillo, comenzó a escribir.

watch?v=Pj5zqg9sHuY

Michael Jackson – You are not alone

_"La soledad me dejó en aquella chocolatería de Madrid en el mismo momento que Emma salió del servicio para posar sus labios sobre mi frente. _

_Habíamos estado hablando durante horas sobre lo que había pasado en aquellos días, sobre el futuro, sobre nuestras expectativas, nuestros trabajos y nuestros deberes y aunque preferimos no aclarar muchas cosas por dejarlo llegar y pasar, siempre hubo algo que no hizo falta matizar (y que aún así, matizamos): pasara lo que pasara, no estaríamos solas. _

_Ahora según lo redacto, lo pienso y suena a la vulgar y tantas veces en nuestra vida repetida promesa que se hacen dos adolescentes cuando dejan el instituto. Sin embargo, ya es la vida la encargada de hacer olvidar –arrinconar- tal pacto, derivándolo en una relación de desidia, inercia, indiferencia y desdén._

_Y lo pensé cuando llegué a Maine y vi mi vida estructurada de siempre. "Cuán absurdas resultan las promesas después de regresar a la rutina"._

_Me replanteé todo nuestro viaje en Madrid. Pudiera ser que en aquellos días, ella fuera el fruto prohibido; la pasión desmesurada de un adolescente hormonado; una acción de rebeldía contra la rutina que tenía establecida. _

_Pero el tiempo me demostró que había promesas y lazos que era imposible que se quedaran acumulando polvo en un baúl. _

_Estaba claro que ella era mi complemento, mi "media naranja" que dirían los jóvenes de ahora; lo demostraron los hechos y el tiempo; el que –vuelvo a repetir- pone toda posibilidad a prueba de balas, siendo tú el sujeto que puede hacerla realidad o no._

_Pero no estoy escribiendo un ensayo filosófico sobre la probabilidad, posibilidad o realidad –o eso creo. Hace tiempo que no escribo y eso hace que pierda el hilo entre párrafos-, estoy aquí para contar lo que sucedió. Y por qué hay lazos que no se rompen en la vida._

_La televisión de Storybrooke, de la que yo era directora, necesitaba una cara nueva, más fresca y jovial, o al menos eso fue lo que se vendió en los periódicos, en los medios de comunicación y en las diversas cadenas de TV de Estados Unidos. Mi gestión, aunque meticulosamente cuidada, no era del gusto de los productores. Me despidieron el Lunes después de las Fiestas de Storybrooke y yo decidí cambiar por completo el rumbo de mi carrera profesional. _

_Emma estuvo ahí en todo momento. No en el sentido pasional ni el sexual como muchos quisieran pensar. En aquellos instantes, lo que menos teníamos era libido. La gente cree que lo normal es siete veces por semana, y yo creo que el sexo va más allá de la mera necesidad instintiva. Es una armonía entre diversos factores: ambientales, psicológicos, físicos y metafísicos. Aunque eso lo dejaré para otro momento. (Ya me vuelvo a salir del hilo de los hechos)._

_Llamé a una amiga de California, donde mi hijo iba a ingresar en un colegio de élite y me contó que en el Valle de Santa Ana, donde actualmente nos hallamos, se traspasaba una librería abierta en los tiempos de la Guerra de la Independencia. La idea me agradó, y quise ofrecerme, además de como librera, como editora. Siempre me había gustado leer textos ajenos y criticarlos, y siempre había querido formar parte del mundo de la literatura._

_Emma estuvo ahí en todo momento. Ayudándome con la mudanza, y con los papeles. Al igual que cuando hablé con Sidney y decidimos separarnos de mutuo acuerdo. Ahora él está felizmente unido en matrimonio con Michelle, aquella hermosa compañera de trabajo de la que me hablaba tanto. _

_Esta historia también la dejaré para otro momento, porque necesitaría otro cuaderno. Lo importante es que me siento feliz por él. Está enamorado, y es correspondido. Es lo mejor que le podría pasar._

_Querido "yo" del futuro, siento romper la magia del momento. Estamos llegando, como ya recordarás cuando leas estas líneas, y no creo que pueda continuar con la escritura. Lástima, ahora que me había emocionado y no me había perdido uniendo versos incoherentes entre sí tal y como me criticaba Emma cada vez que leía algo mío._

_Mi querida Emma, que siempre estuviste ahí."_


	18. Votación

Muy buenas,

como ya se acerca el final, en forma de agradecimiento por las reviews, follows y favs, he querido que forméis parte de él. Es por eso que os voy a poner un listado de canciones para que elijáis las cinco que más os gusten enviándome un review o, si lo preferís, un PM. Le encontraréis su explicación cuando leáis los próximos capítulos.

Os animo a participar en el final.

Un abrazo enorme y... ¡ya sabéis!

PD. Si queréis añadir alguna por la que tengáis especial gusto, hacédmelo saber también.

* * *

A thousand years – Christina Perri

When you're gone – Avril Lavigne

I need you now – Lady Antebellum

Oasis – Wonderwall

You and me – Lifehouse

Wake me up before you go-go – Wham

Walking on sunshine – Katrina and The Waves

Diary – Alicia Keys

Unbelievable – Craig David

Accidentally in love - Counting Crows

Gravity – Sara Bareilles

Unbreakable – Westlife

Once upon another time – Sara Bareilles

Glad you came - Tich

Someone like you - Adele/Boyce Avenue

What do you want from me - Adam Lambert


	19. Te quiero, Regina

Jeloux! Perdón por el retraso, tenía que pensarlo y meditarlo en condiciones. Os aviso que este capítulo tiene banda sonora completa (todo el texto) con efectos de sonido, así que os dejaré el vídeo de Youtube, dadle al Play y a leer.

No tenéis que preocuparos de la música (el volumen a lo mejor lo tenéis que subir o bajar de vez en cuando: el Final Cut me lo exportó mal) sólo de leer tranquilamente y ya está.

Un abrazo enorme y espero que os mole!

* * *

watch?v=uPI_p3h-ShA

**PRE-FINAL: TE QUIERO, REGINA**

Regina sacó los pasteles del horno mientras observaba cómo caía la lluvia tras la ventana. Posó la bandeja sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar el primer trueno.

Recordó aquellos días en los que se quedaba encerrada en casa viendo películas de Disney con su hijo y con Emma. En aquellos instantes, no existía nada más que el filme, la tempestad de fondo y ellos tres. Fue aquélla la primera vez que sintió que tenía una familia con la que podía guarecerse de todo lo que le hacía sentir mal. Una familia de verdad.

Con un suspiro, se quitó las manoplas y decidió acercarse al cuarto. Sus pasos sonaban firmes en la madera, como asegurándose de que nada iba a ir mal. Trató de convencerse a sí misma de aquello mientras los truenos la hacían dudar de tal fortaleza.

Se quedó paralizada en la puerta y dejó que la música entrara suave por sus oídos, tratando de que la sosegara de la oscuridad que se aproximaba a su vida. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la cama queriendo formar parte silenciosamente de la nana de Morfeo. Se sentó en la orilla y le retiró un mechón de pelo.

**EMMA: **Regina…

Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo cierto era que nunca nadie se había alegrado tanto de verla como su pequeña. Los dedos de la morena acariciaron el lóbulo de la periodista y se perdieron entre sus cabellos. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**EMMA: **Regina, no.

**REGINA: **No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes sola…

**EMMA: **Me ha tocado ser tu ángel de la guarda particular. Ya ves.

Regina acercó sus labios a los de Emma mientras sollozaba. En esos últimos meses, la rubia había inventado un mundo paralelo con miles de historias, para que la directora se sintiera bien y tuviera un halo de esperanza. Y entre esos cuentos, estaba la del ángel de la guarda.

**EMMA: **Le patearé el culo al que tengas ahora, y me convertiré yo en tu rubia protectora. Eso sí, no me explotes.

**REGINA: **(Haciendo caso omiso) En Madrid me dijiste que dejara de pensar y sintiera… ¿no?

La morena se levantó y se acercó al piano. Emma se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar y Regina se aclaró la voz. Nunca la había escuchado cantar… Su voz… ¿Por qué ahora?

**REGINA: **Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face… You told me how proud you were but I walked away… If only I knew… what I know today…

**EMMA: **Gracias, Regina.

Emma se levantó. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado al piano.

**REGINA: **I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes, there's nothing I would do to hear your voice again, sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there…

Regina seguía cantándole.

Era lo único que podía darle en aquellos momentos.

Un poco de lo que ella más amaba.

Una canción que había compuesto a piano, como la primera vez que la escuchó en el Granny's.

Emma posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina. Disfrutaba con aquellos acordes y cada vez sentía más paz.

**REGINA: **Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit. Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss. And it's so hard to say goodbye…

La inmensidad de la tranquilidad estaba llegando a su corazón. Cerró los ojos.

Y los cerraría para siempre de la forma que siempre había querido: teniendo a Regina a su lado, cantándole por última vez.

Regina no pudo evitar llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Doce campanadas. Doce campanadas que se llevarían su alma. Doce campanadas.

El funeral sería a la mañana siguiente. En la Iglesia de Storybrooke, pueblo que la vio crecer.

Había acudido gente de todos los lados del país, pero Regina no tenía un pensamiento que no fuera Emma. Ahora era el trance en el que la tocaba recordar.

A pesar de que la gente le hablara, le diera el pésame y tratara de entablar una conversación con Regina, en su alma sólo había un sonido que percibiera: el sonido de la armonía de Emma.

Recordó su risa, semejante a la de una niña pequeña. Recordó cómo le decía que se ponía muy fea cuando se cabreaba, llamándola "jefa", cómo le contaba chistes malos y ella misma se los reía.

Su risa… era mágica.

Recordó la primera vez que le levantó la voz en la sala de juntas diciéndole que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada y encarándose con ella.

Era la única persona con la que disfrutaba discutiendo. Y tenía que admitir, que desde el principio la había admirado, la había querido, e incluso, aunque le resultaba un poco vergonzoso, la había deseado.

Recordó la primera noche de verano en la que Emma le llevó al prado de Maine, al lado de las Montañas Blancas y le enseñó el sonido de los grillos mientras le contaba historias inventadas sobre las constelaciones.

**_EMMA: _**_Esa es la vaca menor._

**_REGINA: _**_Es la osa, Emma._

**_EMMA: _**_Ya lo sé, sólo tenía ganas de discutir._

**_REGINA: _**_Eres increíble._

Regina vio cómo la gente le entregaba todo tipo de flores mientras sepultaban el cuerpo de Emma. En ese instante, su corazón dejó de latir. Todo lo que había vivido con ella, todo lo que había pasado, se había desvanecido.

Se sentía sola, sin una compañera a la que contarle cuando las cosas iban bien o cuando iban mal. Sin poder decirle que se había acabado el chocolate para Henry y que fuera al supermercado a buscarlo.

Al ver el ataúd bajo tierra y tener que entrar su rosa blanca, recordó cómo Emma tenía esa facilidad de sumergirse en el agua cual sirena y aguantar la respiración. Recordó cómo se cabreó con ella esa misma tarde porque tras 10 minutos, no veía señales de Emma y pensó que se había ahogado. Se lanzó a por ella y al instante, la vio en la otra parte de la playa, riéndose de ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia y lanzó la rosa blanca. La gente se iba alejando y ya sólo quedaban junto a su tumba los más allegados. Regina se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró fijamente la esquela.

Recordó sus vacaciones en Canadá con Henry. Emma decidió enseñarles a esquiar y aquello parecía misión imposible por parte de la morena. Aquello fue objeto de burlas de su hijo y de la redactora, quienes no podían evitar reírse cada vez que pisaba la nieve. Y recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con Emma en la cabaña de madera, mientras el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba. Las manos de la rubia acariciaban con suavidad el cuerpo de la morena y se perdían en su sexo, haciéndola explotar de placer. Recordó sus besos, sus gemidos.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del cementerio. Cogió el coche, el cual condujo con gran dificultad por las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y se dirigió hacia su casa. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta que su mano rozó con un cuaderno.

Se enjugó las lágrimas como pudo y abrió el cuaderno.

_"Como bien te dije, esto no termina aquí. Antes quería regalarte algo…_

_El miércoles a las 9 de la noche dirígete a la Casa del Árbol. Henry sabe dónde está. Ve con él. Te quiero, Regina."_


End file.
